<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never say Goodbye... by MyssieB9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483791">Never say Goodbye...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyssieB9/pseuds/MyssieB9'>MyssieB9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How to say goodbye [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Antonio Dawson needs a Hug, Bad English, Character Death, Graphic Description, Hank Voight Needs a Hug, Implied Mpreg, Intersex, M/M, Male Lactation, Miscarriage, Mpreg, No heat, Omega Kelly Severide, Protective Matthew Casey, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex, intersexual male omega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyssieB9/pseuds/MyssieB9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is part of another work, but I wanted to separate the chapters on Severide and Casey. Minor changes.<br/>I like Severide with Olinsky and always wanted to work on the relationship between them.</p><p>* It is not a continuation.<br/>*Part of the "How to say goodbye."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alvin Olinsky/Kelly Severide, Antonio Dawson &amp; Hank Voight, Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How to say goodbye [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hate him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The full story is in "How to say Goodbye", this part focuses only on the secondary relationship of Severide and Olinsky, Casey later.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"What are you going to do about the firefighter?" Olinsky asks as the Intelligence office quickly empties, and only he and Voight are left behind.</p><p>"Nothing. Matthew Casey is no longer my problem."</p><p>"Is it okay if I say that's a good decision, Hank?"</p><p> Voight breathes deeply, Justin's death still fresh in his mind.</p><p>"It's time to move on, old man." Alvin concludes. "I hate dealing with firefighters and all that shit."</p><p>Voight agrees, Alvin never questioned his orders, but he noticed the old detective's disgust to have to deal with this particular case.</p><p>"I talked to Erin, she's in the hospital with a witness." Alvin takes something out of his pocket, a paper with some names. "One directly linked to Adres Dias. Very close to him."</p><p>Voight tilts the nearest body to Alvin, as if they were sharing a secret.</p><p>"How close to him?"</p><p>"As far as we know is his partner, at least he is one of them, Adres has many affair out there, but this one seems to be the closest one."</p><p>"Partner, huh? Like a couple?"</p><p>"Married and everything, Hank."</p><p> Adres Dias has been the 'callus on Voight's foot' for months, he quickly took over the streets of Chicago with drugs and contraband weapons.</p><p>"A man?"</p><p>"An omega man, you must have seen some out there, Hank, they are everywhere."</p><p>Voight shrugs, not that he's looked at any omega lately. "Not my type."</p><p>"Well, he's one of them. Two kids, he's living in Chicago for over 10 years, something tells me he and Adres do not get along so well."</p><p>"Two children?" Voight would never have imagined someone like Adres Dias being a father. "How's that?"</p><p>"I don't know, but he's in the hospital now, told the cops it was a street fight, but he got worse for sure."</p><p>"Did he say anything about Adres?"</p><p>"Not that I know, but Erin is there now and, she can make him talk."</p><p>"What else do we know about this Omega?"</p><p>Olinsky takes the paper from his pocket and reads; "Antonio Dawson, 38 years old, two children, was born in Chicago but was out for almost 8 years, possibly living in Colombia."</p><p>"Can we get him here, for a small conversation?"</p><p>"For taking a beating in the streets? I find it difficult, he didn't do anything wrong."</p><p>"8 years living in Colombia with a drug dealer is enough for me."</p><p>"Whatever, but he's in the hospital now, they won't let us bring him in."</p><p>"We have our means."</p><p>"I wouldn't count on that, Hank, it's election time, all these minority support groups would love a good reason to fall on the top of us."</p><p>Voight hates politicians, but Alvin is right.</p><p>"A friendly conversation then ..."</p><p>Alvin looks at him in disbelief. "How much do you know about omegas, Hank?"</p><p>"What should I know?"</p><p>"Well, he cannot be interrogated by an alpha, it's the law, we both are alphas here. Omegas tend to be intimidated by people like us around them."</p><p>"It makes it easier for us to work, does not it?"</p><p>"No. He just talk to us if he wants to talk to us, that's the rule."</p><p>"Who created this stupid rule?"</p><p>"It's new times, people like him have civil rights in most countries right now. Welcome to the new world, Hank."</p><p>"Huh." Voight scratches his head, a migraine threatens to strike soon. "What else should I know about omegas, Al?"</p><p>"Nothing in particular, don't yell at them, don't touch them unless they ask for it, that can be considered harassment, and God knows how the Internal affairs would love to get your ass on it. "</p><p>"We have more than one way of treating this omega without which they may know."</p><p>Alvin doesn't respond, but it's obvious he doesn't agree with that, again.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I don't know, Hank, I'd hate to threaten someone with two kids to take care of. The man didn't do anything illegal here, maybe it's not the case to take him to the river and drown him for it. "</p><p>"Huh." Voight does not say, but he cannot force Alvin to keep following his requests, man has proven his loyalty many times before.</p><p>That is not the case here.</p><p>"I met someone else."</p><p>"Who?" Voight is surprised by this new information.</p><p>"Someone." Alvin won't talk more than that.</p><p>"An omega?"</p><p>"You can say it." Alvin shrugs. "Don't ask anything else, I will not be questioned for that."</p><p>"So you and Meredith ...?"</p><p>"Long story short, but yeah, we're done, finally."</p><p>"Is that why you don't wanna me to talk to this omega Dawson?"</p><p>"Not exactly, but give me some more time, I can find out more about him, and if he's hiding something, we'll take him for a ride, so he's all yours, Hank."</p><p>Voight agrees.</p><p> </p><p>Three months later...</p><p> </p><p>Severide felt the phone vibrating in his trouser pocket, he takes the device, Antonio's number appears on the screen.</p><p>An hour after Antonio called him, he was standing there at the door of his friend's house holding a small package in his hands. "On here."</p><p>"Thank you." Antonio did not look directly at him and tried to keep his arms close to his body. Severide entered his home.</p><p>"Are you going to tell me what happened or ..."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"You keep me awake after a 24-hour shift, make me cross the city to find these pills and don't tell me anything? Come on, man! What's wrong with saying you found a hot guy and forgot to use the damn condom? "</p><p>"Nothing like that." Going to the sink to get a glass of water and take the pills.</p><p>"Well, you're taking pills now, something happened. Who is it? Do I know you? Man, you finally had a date!"</p><p>"Severide ..." Taking the pill, Severide sat down at the table. "You can't tell anyone, okay?"</p><p>"What? Don't tell me you were a married guy!"</p><p>"What? No!"</p><p>"So no problem, you went out and had fun, sex and so? Blind date ... What, tell me!"</p><p>Antonio walks to the window and looks in the direction of the car parked at the end of the street. The lady across the street was standing by the gate. He's being watched.</p><p>"Does anyone know you're here?"</p><p>"No, I didn't say anything. It's not like I could tell someone that I needed to buy pills the next day for a friend."</p><p>"Did you see if anyone followed you?"</p><p>"No, Antonio, what's going on?" He's getting worried now.</p><p>“Adres was here.”</p><p>"What? When Antonio?”</p><p>"This morning. You can say it was a 'blind date'..."</p><p>"Shit! What ... What he done to you?"</p><p>"I am fine..."</p><p>Severide got up and walked over to him, locked Antonio by the shoulders forcing him to look into his eyes. “Are you alright?"</p><p>"You can’t tell Gabriela, okay?"</p><p>"Don't you think she'll find out on her own, Antonio?"</p><p>"I must..." Trying to pull away from him, Severide held him tighter.</p><p>"Antonio, look at me. Adres's gonna kill you if you don't do anything."</p><p>"And what am I supposed to do? Go to the police? You know how this works, I don't wanna my kids to find my head in a trash can, Severide."</p><p>"There must be some other way. I have a friend in the police, maybe he..."</p><p>"No! You will not say anything, please, Sev."</p><p>Antonio managed to pull away from him, going to the sofa and sitting down.</p><p>"Do you need to go to the hospital or what?"</p><p>“No, i am alright. No hospital..."</p><p>"Antonio ..."</p><p>"Eva and Diego must be coming in. Can you keep this just between us?"</p><p>“Sure, but promisse me you gonna call me if he come back here."</p><p>"There's a policeman watching from across the street, Sev, he's working for Voight and Adres at same time."</p><p>"What?" Severide went to the window and looked discreetly. "One of Adres's men?"</p><p>"That's what Adres said."</p><p>"What does Hank Voight wants from you?"</p><p>"He wants to get Pulpo, I'm the shortest way to him." Antonio laughed at his own bad luck. "But i don't know really, he must be working for Pulpo too."</p><p>“What are you going to do now?"</p><p>"I can’t run away like before. My kids, they have school, friends here."</p><p>"You know who Hank Voight is, don't you? He's the most corrupt cop in Chicago, he tried to destroy Matt once."</p><p>"I didn't say anything to him."</p><p>"He will not leave you alone, Antonio. You have to do something."</p><p>"I need these pills and hope my body rejects whatever comes from Adres, that's what I can do now." Antonio got up and went to the bedroom, Severide follow him around the house.</p><p>"And if not, what if your body does not cooperate? What are you going to do, to have another son from that jerk?"</p><p>"I don't even want to think about it." Gathering the sheet and covering the bed. "And since when you have friends in the police?"</p><p>Severide shrugs. "It's just a guy with whom I drank a few beers, I don't know if he's reliable, but he's a good guy."</p><p>"Some beers, huh?"</p><p>Eva came home, Antonio heard his voice through the front door.</p><p>"Not even a word about it, okay?"</p><p>Severide raised his arms to surrender.</p><p>Voight arrived at the scene as soon as possible, his team was already there, photographing and questioning possible witnesses.</p><p>"Marlon Johnson, known in the streets as Rev. Drugs dealer spent two years in prison. He was under  by Narcotics investigation."</p><p>He heard Olinsky's description as he approached at the crime scene. </p><p>Rev was beheaded, his head was on the kitchen table, his body lying in the living room. There was a lot of blood on the floor.</p><p>"Witnesses?"</p><p>"Nobody. I'll take a look around, Hank."</p><p>"Al"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"That's revenge, we're not dealing with an amateur here. Whoever did this was very angry."</p><p>"We've had a case like this for about 8 or 9 years ago." Olinsky said in a low voice. </p><p>"Our friend Pulpo is back in town." Voight concluded. "Antonio?"</p><p>"Coulson spent the night in front of his house, nothing suspicious."</p><p>"It doesn't make sense, so many years out and he doesn't came his own kids."</p><p>"Maybe Antonio is not lying, may he broke up with Pulpo." Olinsky concludes.</p><p>"Nobody breaks with Pulpo, unless you want to end up like our friend Rev here. Where's Coulson?"</p><p>"At home, I think, he's been on the night shift." Olinsky wrote down something in a small pocket book, Voight had given up on bringing him into the 21st century. He was an old school cop.</p><p>"Who's with Antonio now?"</p><p>"Burgess."</p><p>“Tell her, if Antonio gets a visit from Pulpo, we'll get him."</p><p>"Yes, Hank. Oh, the boy, Diego, he's with Gabriela, it looks like he got off Daddy's house."</p><p>Voight knew that there were reasons for this, the boy was a pit of rage against Antonio.</p><p>Late in the afternoon Voight saw Coulson on the police department.</p><p>"Officer Coulson."</p><p>“Sergeant?"</p><p>"Come over here. You spent the night in front of Antonio Dawson's house, right?"</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>"Something suspicious?"</p><p>“No, sir."</p><p>"I hear his son had some problems. Did you notice anything about the boy?"</p><p>“No sir. Nothing's wrong there."</p><p>"OK, thanks"</p><p>Olinsky reached his hands on the pockets, both sniffing something <br/>
wrong there.</p><p>"Son of a bitch!" Voight just nodded his head in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>Severide parked beside the fire station, got out of the car and tripped over Olinsky.</p><p>"What do you want here, Alvin?"</p><p>"Good morning, Lieutenant! I just came to say hello to a friend."</p><p>"Do you really have any friends?" He walked away from the detective.</p><p>"You hurt my feelings, Kelly. After all we've been through. Can we talk for a minute?"</p><p>"I'm late. Talk as we walk."</p><p>"Antonio Dawson, what can you tell me about him?"</p><p>"I can't help you."</p><p>"You were at home two days ago, after buying pills, do you want to tell me about it?"</p><p>"Are you stalking me?"</p><p>"If you are involved with a suspect, I am. Do you want to tell me?</p><p>"It is a free country, I can visit friends, right?"</p><p>"Your friend in question is being investigated for international drug trafficking. You don't want that on your record, Lieutenant."</p><p>"Are you threatening me, Alvin? I thought that was Voight's style, not yours."</p><p>"I will do what I can." Olinsky shrugged.</p><p>"Okay, listen." Severide used his size as an advantage over Olinsky. "I don't care about threats, I don't give a damn. Don't waste your time here." He moved away from Olinsky.</p><p>"He's in trouble, isn't he? Maybe I can help, Kelly."</p><p>"Really? How? Interrogating him and his son? Stay away, you have no idea what you're talking about."</p><p>"Tell me, I really want to know, Kellly."</p><p>"Do you really want to know, Olinsky? Ask around, you are good at this, and stay away from me!" Severide entered the barracks, leaving Olinsky outside.</p><p> </p><p>Olinsky took off his coat and placed it on the chair, Voight watched his movements, he was alone in the office.</p><p>"You know what? In my day, it was enough to change the tone of voice and all the omegas in the place obeyed. They were docile, fragile. My grandfather said: give me strength and see what happens! And here we are!"</p><p>Voight waited for him to end his little sexist outburst.</p><p>"Finished?"</p><p>"Basically, yes." Olinsky sat across from him. "Were you luckier than me?"</p><p>"He's scared. Antonio is scared, he knows Pulpo well"</p><p>"Should, Pulpo is a psychopath"</p><p>"Antonio will not accept our help until he trusts us"</p><p>"To help?" Olinsky took the pad out of his pocket and wrote something there: "You're not dismissing him as a suspect just because he's omega, are you?"</p><p>"He's different." Voight was immersed in his assumptions, did not notice the smile on Olinsky's lips.</p><p>"Unlike who, Hank?"</p><p>Voight was silent, Olinsky wisely did not provoke his anger.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. So cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Severide came to the front of the firehouse, his name had been called, someone was there to see him.</p><p>"Antonio?" Surprised to see his friend there that time of night. " What happened?"</p><p>"Can you keep the boys here for a while?" Antonio looked so desperate, Severide had never seen him like this before.</p><p>"Antonio ..."</p><p>"Please, I won't be long, Sev, maybe a for a few hours..."</p><p>"I'm on duty, I can't stay with them all the time."</p><p>"Just, keep them safe, I'll be back soon"</p><p>Severide looked at Diego and Eva, standing behind Antonio, looking confused. "What you're going to do, Antonio?"</p><p>"Adres is in my house, I have to do something or he's going to get my kids. I can't let that happen, Sev."</p><p>"And how are you going to do that?"</p><p>"Voight... I think he can help me ..."</p><p>"Voight? You know who he is, right?"</p><p>"I don't have many choices, Severide. I need to take care of them."</p><p>"I ... Look, talk to Olinsky, he's an idiot but he will not hurt you."</p><p>"Your cop friend?"</p><p>"You can say that."</p><p>"Okay, I'll ...I'll be back soon, okay? I love you guys." Antonio said goodbye to his children.</p><p>"Come in, there's some chocolate in the kitchen" Antonio's two children entered the firehouse. Severide looked at Antonio with concern. "Voight's not the best option, Antonio."</p><p>"I can't leave Adres anywhere near my children, Severide. I have to do something."</p><p>"What kind of thing?"</p><p>"A deal with the devil."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Olinsky was waiting a few yards away, complaining about the cold through the radio. "He's not coming, Hank. I bet he's in bed with his alpha while we freeze here."</p><p>"Shut up!" Voight barked back. "The man in blue, second on the right. Do you know who he is?"</p><p>"I don't have a good angle here, Hank, but I can say he's not praying. Tell me, you trust that little omega?"</p><p>"He's not in a position to lie, Al. Omegas don't lie when they're under pressure."</p><p>"You know this is against the law, don’t you?"</p><p>"Do we play by the rules now?"</p><p>“We always do” Olinsky stifles a laugh. “You’re unbelievable. This is suicide, may it be just a trap, Hank." Olinsky spoke again on the radio, Voight grew more irritated, Olinsky was not usually so reckless but he seems particularly grumpy tonight.</p><p>"As far as we know, they are married! Not even my ex-wife would be such an idiot" That was the end of the conversation, Voight turned off the radio, his right hand slid up to his gun, he was on alert, Antonio was late, this is not good. The whole situation was bad.</p><p>Voight stopped abruptly before they reached the other side of the street, Antonio stopped right behind him and Voight took off his coat and put it on his shoulders.</p><p>"You're shaking, Antonio." It was the first time Antonio felt his perfume, accepted the comfort of the jacket without saying anything.</p><p>"You could be killed there, Hank!" Olinsky barked as soon as they got to the car where he's waits, Voight opened the door for Antonio to enter the backseat.</p><p>"The man with the blue hoodie, do you think you can handle it?" </p><p>"I was not in the military for nothing, man." Olinsky took a good look at Antonio, an eyebrow raised. "Alvin Olinsky." He introduced himself without much excitement. Antonio frowns, the name Severide gave him before.</p><p>"I need your apartment for a while." Voight wants to get out of here as fast as possible, he would talk to Al later about this behavior.</p><p>Olinsky looked at the rearview mirror, Antonio looked even smaller wrapped in Voight's jacket. "It's not clean."</p><p>"I can handle this, now our man there ..."</p><p>"Right." Leaving the car and going to church, Voight passed the driver's seat and started the car.</p><p> </p><p>Voight stood in the hallway until Olinsky called again, "How is our man?"</p><p>"A little wet now."</p><p>"Go home and keep your eyes open, Al." End of conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"Lieutenant Severide, may I help you?" He glanced at Alvin in the corner of the room, the detective looking uncomfortable with something.</p><p>Alvin makes a sound with his throat. "Severide is an old friend of mine." Explaining why he's there. </p><p>Severide stood up to greet him, they met once during Voight's attacks over Casey, they weren't friends and maybe this was not a friendly visit at all.</p><p>"I know you're hiding Antonio somewhere, Sergeant Voight." Severide went straight to the point, didn't want to prolong this visit.</p><p>"And how are you so sure about that, Lieutenant?" Hank needs to talk to Alvin later.</p><p>"That's what he said when he left the kids with me. He said he was going to make a 'deal with the devil', which is you." </p><p>Voight laughed at the comparison. "Are you his friend, Lieutenant?" He realizes that Severide is also an omega, something he would not have noticed at another time, that explains a lot about Alvin being in the room.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Huh. I thought he had no friends." He definitely needs to talk to Alvin about it. "Are you an omega like him, right?"</p><p>The question seems to bother Alvin, Severide just nods. "Just tell me if he's okay, your men came and took the kids, if anything happens to Diego or Eva ..."</p><p>"They're fine, all of them. We're investigating Adres Dias, Antonio is safe." A glance to Alvin again. "But I think you know that, too."</p><p> For some reason, Alvin didn't talk to him about the friendship between the firefighter and Antonio, anyway, Alvin needs to explain how this 'friendship' between him and the firefighter really works too.</p><p>Severide got up to leave.</p><p>"Lieutenant." He stopped, looked at Voight again. "What can you tell me about Antonio?"</p><p>"He's a good man, Sergeant Voight. He made bad choices, all related to Adres, but he escaped."</p><p>"We've been taking care of him. You've been to his apartment a few days, don't you?"</p><p>"Yes. Adres never accepted... he still frightened Antonio, he was always afraid to report even when..."</p><p>"What, even what?" He needed to hear the rest of this sentence. Severide was sorry he had spoken it. "Whatever it is, tell me, and I swear I add to the prosecution more charges against Pulpo."</p><p>"He raped Antonio. He call me in the morning, ask me to bring some pills, he was afraid to get pregnant again from Adres." Severide say it fast. "Antonio was not allowed to go to the hospital or the police, no matter what, he could never go, if he was, everyone would know what was happening. Now, unless Antonio put his own life and his children in danger, he would never let anyone know what Adres did."</p><p>Voight's blood boiled in his veins, the mere mention that Adres hurting Antonio was driving him crazy. His violent temper threatened the surface. Olinsky realizes and tries to keep Severide away from Voight. </p><p>"Come with me." He said to Severide and the fireman follows him out. "I'll be right back, Hank." He takes Severide away.</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT?" He shouted, Olinsky raised his arms in peace. </p><p>"Don't scream on me again, man." Alvin says quietly. </p><p>"You didn't tell me you knew Lieutenant Alvin! What else I must know about it?" <br/>
For the first time in years, Voight feels that his friend is hiding something.</p><p>"That's personal, Hank. My personal thing."</p><p>"That's part of an investigation, Al, nothing's personal here."</p><p>Alvin looks around, does not want anyone else to hear. "He's my guy ..."<br/>
"Your informant?"</p><p>"Not."</p><p>"Your...?"</p><p>Alvin doesn't respond, he has no explanation to give to Voight, his loyalty does not have to be proven.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Feeling away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Erin watched Voight speak to the federal agents, he looked furious at the men who questioned Antonio.</p><p>"What's wrong with him?" Erin whispered to Olinsky, the detective had just arrived in the district.</p><p>Olinsky stopped and looked at Voight. "What ... Oh ... I have an idea." Voight watched Olinsky with a strange expression on his face, they still needed to talk, but not now with Antonio here.</p><p> </p><p>Severide's blue eyes were concerned about this meeting at the Mollys bar, he ordered a beer and stood at the counter waiting. He doesn't like it when Olinsky calls him, and only came because he wants to hear news from Antonio.</p><p>"Two please." Olinsky appeared at his side, taking him by surprise.</p><p>"Shit, can you stop doing this, Alvin?"</p><p>"Sorry, did you wait too long?"</p><p>"What do you want? You shouldn't call me, I already said that."</p><p>"Just to see your beautiful face, baby." Alvin had a shitty smile on his lips, Severide drank his beer impatiently. "Come on, I like you Kelly, when are you going to believe this?"</p><p>"When you stop being a fucking stranger!"</p><p>"Okay, I'll take that as a compliment, my dear Kelly. I like to be a 'weirdo'."</p><p>"Don't call me like that." Severide was very annoyed. </p><p>"That's your name, is not it, Kelly?"</p><p>"You can get right to the point, I have a lot to do. How's Antonio?"</p><p>Olinsky took something out of his pocket, a cigarette. "He's okay, Voight is taking care of his safety personally. I have never seen him like this before, Kelly. This alpha/omega thing caught him up."</p><p>“What do you mean?"</p><p>"Antonio is an omega in danger, so Voight is showing teeth, marking territory around him."</p><p>"Damn it! Is Antonio accepting this?"</p><p>"He is not in a position to face anything now, Pulpo is enough to deal"</p><p>"Do you think Voight can force anything?"</p><p>"No, Voight is not like that, he would not hurt Antonio, not like that" Olinsky lights his cigarette.</p><p>"Put that shit down!" Severide orders quite angry.</p><p>"Worried about my health, Kelly?"</p><p>Severide maintains his worst expression of contempt. "Fuck of!"</p><p>Some men in the corner start talking loudly, Olinsky watches them.</p><p>"The boys are good?</p><p>"Yes" Still watching the men in the corner. "Do you want to get out of here, Kelly?"</p><p>"What? I said it wasn't a date, Alvin. Does your wife know where you are now?"</p><p>"Ex" Al took a long sip of his beer. "Ex-wife."</p><p>"Is it really? As far as I know, you still live with her, same house."</p><p>"No, I live there because of my daughter. Why are we talking about my ex-wife?" Alvin says, bored.  "What do you know about that alpha link? Is Voight in danger?"</p><p>Severide laughed, not believing at what he heard. "Danger? What do you think Antonio's going to do, seduce the good cop Voight? Using exactly what Al, omega power?"</p><p>"Well you..."</p><p>"Do you even listen to yourself, Alvin? Antonio had a lot of alpha shit, he doesn't need it! He doesn't need Voight!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I don't understand this dynamic, it's complicated and Voight is acting like a wolf around him. We're a team, we care about each other. You're a fireman, you understand that, besides, he asked for Voight's help."</p><p>Severide ordered another beer. A woman passed by looks checking over him, Alvin noticed.</p><p>"Are you committed today?" Alvin scoffed.</p><p>"Maybe. Any problem with that, Alvin?" Severide replied, "As far as I know there's a wife waiting for you at home"</p><p>"I'm here, Kelly, I'm not the alpha stallion you want, but I'm here with you for you.”</p><p>"Who told you I want an alpha? I don't need one!"</p><p>"That's what all omegas want, is not it? A stallion alpha."</p><p>Severide got up to leave, Alvin grabbed his arm. "Hey, sorry, it was stupid, sorry. I just want to have a drink with you, it's been a bad week, Kelly" Severide sits down again. Alvin looked around, checking to see if anyone could hear them. "I miss you."</p><p>"You saw me last night, at Voight's office."</p><p>"It's not the same, I miss you. I really do, Kelly."</p><p>Severide smiles, another sip of his beer. "Your boss, Voight, he didn't know about me, right?"</p><p>"He doesn't govern my personal life, Kelly."</p><p>"He's going to think I'm a 'home wrecker' or something."</p><p>"Who cares what he thinks, Kelly? I talked to Lexi, she understands that I'm divorcing her mom. I told her about you and me, she doesn't care about us."</p><p>"There is no 'us', Alvin, there never was. Did you tell her that you tried to make me one of her informants? You are a terrible liar!"</p><p>Alvin picked up his beer glass, didn't look Severide in the eye. "I deserved it, I understand that you're furious ..."</p><p>"I would be, if you mean something to me, but you're just a corrupt cop who used me to hurt Casey."</p><p>"No, not really. I never used any of the information you gave me. It was just talk, Kelly, between you and me, no one else."</p><p>"If you came here to get information about something or someone, we're done, Alvin."</p><p>Severide got up to leave, one of the men at the corner of the table approached him, a tall, strong man. "Hi doll"</p><p>Severide is used to dealing with idiots like that, he is a handsome omega and that kind of behavior was a curse he had to live with.<br/>
There was no time to think this time, the man was on the floor, Olinsky on him immobilizing him.</p><p>"You better apologize, buddy, he's not your doll!"</p><p>Olinski is over 50 years old, the way he holds that man on the floor surprised Severide.</p><p>"Apologize now!" He insisted, holding the man by the neck. The friends who accompanied him kept a safe distance.</p><p>"Sorry ..." The man said at last. Olinsky released him.</p><p>"Come on, let's get out of here. Kelly." Olinsky led him out of the bar.</p><p>"Al, stop!" Severide turns away from him. "I can handle this kind of shit!"</p><p>"I know you can!"</p><p>"So what was that, do you really think I need a defender?" Severide is talking loudly now.</p><p>"No, you don't have to. I'm a policeman, it fucks me out." Severide had to laugh at their situation.</p><p> </p><p>Severide's lying, his legs spread open and Olinsky between them, his right foot rests on Olinsky's shoulder, the back seat of the car is tight for two big men like them.</p><p>"You're wetting the bench, Kelly."</p><p>"Shut up!" Severide grunts with his eyes closed as Olinsky sucks and licks his vagina.</p><p>"If I knew you would get so wet, I would have killed the bastard" Olinsky slides a finger over the edge, but he doesn't push, he just jokes.</p><p>"I told you to shut up!" Severide pushes his head away, Olinsky laugh and went back to work between his legs.</p><p>He knows that Severide hates that someone touches that part of his body, so he won't miss this moment. "You smell so good Kelly, I would love to fuck you"</p><p>"And risk you having a heart attack on me, forget it, old man."</p><p>Olinsky laughed, "I would be bogged down in you. Right inside you."</p><p>"Do you keep talking or are you going to suck me?" Although he is irritated, Severide is almost coming too.</p><p>Olinsky slips his tongue back over Severide's wet pussy, the moisture produced there tastes incredible, Al licks and kisses her, Severide groans. Then one finger slowly, from what Alvin knows, Severide is still a virgin, he would never let his pussy get fucked. Then he goes slowly, putting his finger in slowly, Severide doesn't complain, but moves his hips against the intrusion.</p><p>Then, one more finger, it's tight and it hurts, Severide pulls away and Alvin just looks, moves his fingers slowly enjoying the delicate, moist skin.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Severide groans, they are inside a car stopped on the street. "Have you lost your mind?"</p><p>"Can you relax a little, Kelly? I'm not going to hurt you."</p><p>Alvin pushes his fingers harder and puts Severide's penis in his mouth, the fireman covers his face with his hand while the detective sucks his penis. Alvin's thumb plays with the firefighter's pubic hair, Severide clings to the seat, tries to contain his moans, but the sensation of pleasure pushes him to the limit.</p><p>Suddenly, Severide's scent turns into a taste, a strong taste, a manly taste, everything that should keep Alvin away, but that actually attracts him even more. It doesn't take long for him to come, a wet mess.</p><p>Alvin's face is red and damp with Severide's fluids, the fireman is embarrassed.</p><p>Al cleaned his slit and thighs, kissed his thigh before moving away from him, there is a little blood between his fingers, he doesn't let Severide see, his alpha inside is proud. This level of intimacy is new between them.</p><p>Severide puts on his pants and fixes his shirt. Al looks at him in the rearview mirror, he is still flushed and panting.</p><p>"You know I'm divorced, don't you? I'm not a traitor, Kelly. I'm not lying here."</p><p>"And I'm not a damn girl for you to stick your fingers in, Olinsky!"</p><p>"Wait, did I hurt you, Kelly?"</p><p>"Fuck you!"</p><p>"So handsome, but with such a dirty mouth!"</p><p>Severide waves his hands. "It doesn't change anything between us ..."</p><p>"So is there a 'us' now?" Alvin is still smiling, which makes Severide even more furious.</p><p>"No, get out of here!"</p><p>"This is my car, Kelly."</p><p>Dissatisfied, Severide gets out of the car. He takes a few steps, feeling the moisture between his thighs staining his pants.</p><p>"Shit!" He turns to Alvin, a raised finger pointing at the alpha's face. "I swear I will kill if you put another finger in ... I swear, Alvin!"</p><p>Alvin watched him walk away, satisfied and excited by the scent of Severide on his skin, in his mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Invasive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you need any help?" Antonio shrank even more in the corner of the hall, he was about to faint, Diego sleeps with head on his lap, Eva's over his sore shoulder. </p><p>"Hey buddy, need some help there?" The man insisted, Antonio wanted to ask him to stay away, but he couldn't, he was at the limit of his strength.</p><p>"Hey!" He listened before passed out. That's how Severide found Antonio, passed out in the airport hall.</p><p>He didn't think long before taking them to the hospital, he needed to do something to help.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, I'm Kelly Severide, i 'm glad you woke up, how do you feel?"</p><p>“I’m fine, thank you."</p><p>Severide get up and walked over to the bed, handed Eva over to Antonio. </p><p>"I tried to feed her but, I think she prefers you to do it."</p><p>Antonio hold his little daughter, Eva has 8 months old now, he tried to wean her when he became pregnant again but he couldn't, was under a lot of stress and couldn't break that bond. It was instinctive to try to keep his daughter safe, breastfeed was the only comfort he could give her.</p><p>Most people felt uncomfortable with an omega breastfeeding, not Severide, he just seems curious. </p><p>Diego jumped in his arms and Severide held him up, excited with his new friend.</p><p>"Antonio, that’s your name, right?" Severide asked, Diego playing in his arms.</p><p>"Yes" He had no reason to trust this man, not in position to trust anyone.</p><p>"Okay, Antonio, the doctor who examined you said that you had an abortion ... That explains the blood loss. I can't imagine how anyone with two such beautiful children would feel after that."</p><p>Antonio did not answer.</p><p>"Forgive me, I don't know you and you don't know me, but I want to help, did you fight recently? The doctor said that was the cause of the miscarriage."</p><p>Severide used a friendly tone of voice as if he were talking to an injured child, Antonio curled up on the bed, holding Eva against his chest.</p><p>"Do you need me to call someone, Antonio?"</p><p>"No" Just looking at Eva sucking his nipple, there is no more much milk left.</p><p>"If you don't wanna go home for some reason, you can stay with me until you feel better"</p><p>Antonio looked at the strange man, doesn't believe in goodwill or good intentions for long.</p><p>"We are fine."</p><p>"Well? You were bleeding on the airport floor with two children. I really don't know if you're 'fine'."</p><p>"I appreciate your help, but we're fine now."</p><p>"If you don't trust me, I can take you to a shelter, you must find a place there."</p><p>"Thank you"</p><p>Antonio was dismissed on the next morning, Severide was there to pick him up. "How are you feeling today?" he maneuvered the car from the hospital parking.</p><p>"I'm fine, Severide." Eva slept in his arms, Diego was watching the city through the car window.</p><p>"I know you don't wanna my help, but I must insist, these shelters are bad for children, I know, I've been there many times, I volunteer at Omega Rights."</p><p>"I appreciate ..." Eva woke up and cried loudly, Antonio tried to calm her down.</p><p>"Are you running from someone, Antonio? Your partner?"</p><p>"You don't wanna get involved, trust me."</p><p>"Technically I'm already involved. I'm a big man, I can handle it."</p><p>"I can't involve anyone else in the mess I live in, thank you, but it's not safe." Eve calmed down, sniffing his chest.</p><p>"The man that you're running away from, was he the one who caused your baby's death? Is he the father of your children?" Antonio nodded in silence. "Is he here in town? "</p><p>"No," he finally responds.</p><p>"So don't be afraid, he can't hurt you. Do you want to go to the police?"</p><p>"No, no, not the police!"</p><p>"Okay, okay, don't worry. Do you need anything, clothes, food, money?"</p><p>"You helped a lot, thank you, Severide."</p><p>"I could be in your place, you know, I'm omega too, I'd ask for help." Antonio was surprised, he had not realized that Severide was also an omega, he didn't look like one. "Your face ..." he said and Antonio ran his hand over his face to clean it up, "You're seriously injured, I'd say you had a car accident." Severide explained in a softer, more amused tone, Antonio laughed. "You can stay in my house, for now."</p><p>"Your partner may not agree, you don't know me, children make noise ..." Antonio did not understand the stranger's sympathy.</p><p>"I don't have a partner, it's just me, my apartment is not that big, but I work a lot, I never stay at home, you can stay there until everything is settled."</p><p>Antonio felt old-fashioned, knew no independent omega, Severide was very handsome and could easily be mistaken for an alpha. <br/>
He didn't trust Severide yet, but he didn't have many options now, could not spend another night on the street with two kids.</p><p>That's how Antonio came to stay at the house of young fireman Kelly Severide. It was a safe place, small and cozy, the children were happy there, it took more than two weeks for Antonio's body to heal completely, he still gotta nightmares, panic attacks, but Severide was willing to help him.</p><p>He did not say much about what happened in Colombia, it was painful to relive all that. The beating that Adres's henchman gave him before he managed to escape was not the worst thing that ever happened to him, but he didt talk about it too, was willing to leave all this shit in South America.</p><p>2 months later…</p><p>"What's her name?" Severide asked when Antonio told him about his sister, they were in Antonio's room.</p><p>"Gabriella Dawson."</p><p>Severide had the feeling of hearing that name before, but he didn't tell it to Antonio.</p><p>"Have you thought about looking for her?"</p><p>"I can't. I ran away for a long time, it's not fair to show up now that I'm broken, Sev. Besides, Adres may try to hurt her, it's better for her that I stay away."</p><p>"And the rest of your family, where are they?"</p><p>"And the rest of your family, where are they?"</p><p>"I don't know. I have lost contact a long time ago. My father and I have never been very close, the old man used to hate the ground where I walked in." Antonio laughed at the bitter reminder. "Being away from him was one of the reasons I ran away."</p><p>"This man, Adres, you used to like him a lot, didn't you?"</p><p>"I didn't have many friends at the time, the first person who gave me attention took me to bed. It was not love, it was not healthy. He was obsessive, violent. I need to get my kids out from there. " He was still laughing, but it was one of despair and sorrow.</p><p>"Do you think he'll look for you here in Chicago?"</p><p>"Of course I do, but I didn’t know where else to go, going back to Chicago was another of my stupid ideas."</p><p>"Here is your home. An abusive relationship doesn't define who you are. This man is just an idiot for not caring for you and your children, Antonio.”</p><p>Antonio sighed, Eva slept peacefully on the bed and Diego watched TV in the living room.</p><p>"I know we're bothering you now, I'll find somewhere else to stay"</p><p>"Hey, I dind't said that. You and the children are welcome to stay here, I'm never at home anyway. Stay as long as you need."</p><p>"I don't wanna you have troubles because of me, Severide. Adres is a dangerous man."</p><p>"I will not put you and the kids on the street because of him. I have some friends in town, I can see if I can get a job for you if you want."</p><p>"Yes, I would be very grateful."</p><p>At last Antonio's luck seemed to be changing, Adres was just a bad memory in his nightmares less and less frequent now. He had a job too, worked in the kitchen of a restaurant, was not the best job in the world, but he could already split the accounts with Severide and could rent a place for him and the kids soon.</p><p>"Do you really wanna do it?" Antonio smiled as he saw Severide standing in the kitchen. He wore the sexiest leather jacket in the state, Antonio had to admit.</p><p>"I invited you, didn't i? Come on, it's going to be fun, Antonio." Severide insisted.</p><p>"I don’t know I'm not good at ..." He blushed.</p><p>“First dates? Well it's not a date, we're two free friends at night."</p><p>Antonio agreed, Severide had insisted on a night out, Antonio was unsure, Eva was still dependent on him, the one-year-old girl only slept in her father's arms.</p><p>"We can come back early, and Mrs. Wilson can take care of them, Antonio."</p><p>Mrs. Wilson was a kind neighbor, Severide had known her for years, was one of the few people Antonio trusted his children to.</p><p>Spending so many years under the power of Adres made Antonio into a reclusive person, Severide was quite the opposite, he wanted to encourage Antonio, but the night away proved disastrous, an alpha was insisting on talk to them since they arrived at the bar, Severide told him to stay away, but he did not seem to understand.</p><p>"That's the reason I've never been with an alpha before."</p><p>"Never?"</p><p>"No, they're stupid, we don't need them at all, you knew we could do insemination? We don't even need to be around them anymore."</p><p>They were together at the drinks counter, Antonio asked for water, he has not drank any drop of alcohol since Diego was born.</p><p>"I have some good news, I am officially in the fire department."</p><p>"Congratulations! You worked so hard, I'm so happy for you Severide!"</p><p>"What are the dolls celebrating?" The unwanted alpha was behind Severide, Antonio was getting anxious about his presence there.</p><p>"Get out!" Severide ordered in a serious tone. "Now!"</p><p>"I love tough dolls." replied the alpha, Severide lost his temper staring at the alpha.</p><p>"I told you to leave!"</p><p>Antonio got up and intervened between them. "Sev, never mind. Let's get out here."</p><p>"Wow, I had not thought of that, you two are together, two omegas dolls? That's very exciting! I have a huge knot here for you both."</p><p>"Come on, Sev, let's get out." Antonio took his friend's arm to take him outside.</p><p>"Can I watch it? Which one of you likes to open legs?" This was the last drop, Severide punched the man's face, Antonio tried to hold him, other customers came and they managed to push Severide away</p><p>"Stay away, you pervert!" Severide screamed as he was pulled out of the bar. </p><p> </p><p>"Ouch!" Severide moaned as Antonio cleared the cut above his left eye. They were back in the bathroom of Severide's apartment, the night was a disaster so far.</p><p>"Shiii, crybaby"</p><p>"Slow down, I need this eye, Antonio!"</p><p>"You should have thought of that before getting into a fight."</p><p>"You want me to let that idiot say that about us?"</p><p>"He could have hurt you, Sev"</p><p>"I told you, I'm a big guy, he had no chances" The silence took the small space, Severide watched Antonio's hands, they were shaking, he had noticed this before today, it was a nervous reaction, he takes his hands.  "I ruined our night." </p><p>Antonio was red and unresponsive</p><p>"Hey you don't have to be scared just because he's an alpha. He has no authority over any of us, Antonio, alfas aren't better than us!"</p><p>"I don't wanna problems, Severide, I just want to be quiet and take care of my children in peace."</p><p>"Is that what you're going to teach them? Run whenever someone offends them just for what they are?" </p><p>Antonio pulled his hands away from him. "You have no idea what you're talking about, Severide."</p><p>"I think I know! I've being taking care of these kids, I don't wanna them to become cowardly adults." Severide barked back at him.</p><p>"I'll get them." Antonio left the bathroom, Severide followed, grabbed his arm and prevented him from leaving the apartment.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I lost my head with this kind of asshole. I don't wanna fight, we were supposed to be celebrating today."</p><p>"It's okay, Sev. I'm really happy for you"</p><p>"I know, that's why I wanted to celebrate with you." Severide grabbed his chin, slid his thumb over Antonio's lower lip and kissed him.</p><p>A moment later, Severide's lying on Antonio's naked body in the dark room, only the sounds of the kisses can be heard. He pushed Antonio's thighs and slid his hand between them very slowly, looking for slit. He was wet either, but his penis was painfully hard. </p><p>Sex between omegas was not so common, but it was no longer taboo, there were many couples of omegas now.</p><p>Severide had done this before, he refused to be penetrated by an alpha, he was active and preferred omegas and girls.</p><p>Antonio had never been with another omega before, he looked down to watch Severide's penis, anatomically they were smaller than an alpha. He felt dirty, don't know what he was doing there.</p><p>Severide kissed his chin, his neck, his nipples. Antonio stopped breastfeeding a few weeks before, his nipples still soft and delicate, Severide kissed them, feeling Antonio's body tremble. He stroked Antonio's little cock, it was flaccid, something was wrong.</p><p>"Do you want to do this? Do you want to continue, Antonio?" Severide's voice sounded hoarse, Antonio denied. He did not want. </p><p>He's not ready for that yet. He thought he could, but he was wrong. </p><p>Severide stepped back and sat on the bed, did not expect that kind of answer, but he respected it. <br/>
Antonio lamented having denied, his mind processed a thousand ways to please Severide, if he wanted sex, Antonio had to give it to him, after all he was living in his house. His previous experience told him to just give what the other wanted.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Antonio tried to touch him, his whole body trembling.</p><p>"Don't apologize for not doing what you don't wanna do, please."</p><p>"Severide I ..."</p><p>"You're right, Antonio. I'm sorry I should have respected you first." Severide smiled, Antonio got up and searched for his clothes that were scattered on the floor. "Where are you going?"</p><p>"I gotta go ... my children ..."</p><p>"It's two o'clock in the morning, Antonio, they're asleep."</p><p>"I need ..." Leaving the room.</p><p>Severide stand up completely naked and went to him, looked into Antonio's eyes, there was fear inside. "Forgive me, I thought you wanna do it too. Are you afraid of me now, Antonio? I'm not like Adres, I'm not going to force you to do anything."</p><p>"I gotta leave, please let me out."</p><p>"Damn it! Do you think i will rape you?" Antonio tried to escape him. "Do you, Antonio? Talk to me, I can't..."</p><p>"I don't know, okay? We are both ...Omegas, this makes no sense to me!" He did not finish, Severide let him go.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Antonio."</p><p> </p><p>Severide found Eva and Diego in the living room watching TV, Antonio was in the kitchen, he spent the last two days on duty at the fire station and they hadn't spoken after that night.</p><p>"Hi." he said as he came in, the smell was good.</p><p>"Hi." Antonio was embarrassed, he didn't know what Severide would do, the man proved to be a good friend, but he was not sure if he was welcome in his apartment anymore.</p><p>"Are you hungry?"</p><p>"Yes, the food in the Fire House is terrible. How are the children?"</p><p>"Well, they're good"</p><p>"Antonio I thought a lot and ..."</p><p>"I'm going out, I found another place and ..." Antonio said quickly, Severide was surprised. "You don't need to..."</p><p>"What? Antonio, this is ridiculous, you and the kids are safe here, you don't have to leave!"</p><p>"I said I would leave as soon as I could pay for a place, and now I can ..."</p><p>"And who will take care of the children while you are at work? Please, Antonio, you don't have to go."</p><p>"Severide, I think I can't ... I can't do this and ..."</p><p>"Are you referring to the other night? " He said softly, did not want the children to hear them. "Because if that's it, I don't wanna you to think it's going to happen again, I messed up, Antonio, but I'm not Adres. I'm not going to force you, I'm not a damn alpha! That's exactly what I've avoided my whole life, if someone goes to bed with me it has to be by will, not by force."</p><p>"We can talk about it later, I need to feed the kids." Antonio went out to the room where his children were.</p><p>"He slept," Severide warned when he returned from the bedroom, he was putting Diego in bed while Antonio taking care of Eva in the living room, already sleeping in his arms.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"Have you decided to stay here?" He stand near the kitchen door.</p><p>"I don't think it would be good for any of us if I stay," Antonio said quietly.</p><p>"I promise I'll never touch you again, Antonio"</p><p>"You did not force me, Severide, I put myself in that situation. I thought if I didn't do it, you'd hit me or something," Antonio confessed.</p><p>"Never ... I would never hurt you! I know you have no reason to trust me, but I'm sorry, I'm not like that, Antonio."</p><p>Antonio smoothed Eva's black hair.</p><p>"I thought I would not be able to love her, that it would be easier if she wasn't born." Hefelt guilty for not wanting his daughter during the pregnancy. "Diego was my fault, I was so stoned, I don't know when and how he was conceived, but I know exactly where and how Eva was conceived, every dirty detail, and sometimes, I close my eyes and keep seeing it." Antonio was crying now. "I couldn't have another child. Adres was getting more and more violent ...I had married him when Diego was born, he said that he would come after Gabby if I didn't do it, he was my owner, Severide."</p><p>Severide listened it intently.</p><p>"I couldn't barely feed myself and Diego, Adres would not let me go out to buy food or go to the hospital, she was born and there was nothing for her, but I could never hate her, Sev, not even for a second, even when I think of how she was made, I can't hate her. Adres blamed me for it, he never cared about Eva... Four months after she was born, he wanted another child, a boy this time, it was just to remind me who I was, to show me who was in control." </p><p>He put his daughter on the couch next to him.</p><p>"After a while, there were no more options for me, I would wait there for him to finish, so I would deal with blood and wounds later. The night he was arrested, I was in a hiding place with two children and five months pregnant. Adres thought that I would testify against him, so he made sure to send me a message. My unborn baby couldn't resist, I had to protect Diego and Eva, so all I could do for my boy was to bury him before run back to Chicago."</p><p>"Antonio ..." Severide tried to say something, Antonio sniffed and swallowed the tears, this is the first time he talks about it with Severide.</p><p>"I don't wanna be with anyone else, I don' think I could be with someone else again, I don' even know what to do if that happens. I haven't had consensual intercourse for more than six years, before it, I was too drunk to think if was consensual. I couldn't even remember the last time I had an erection, Severide."</p><p>Severide didn't know what to say to comfort him.</p><p> "I'm sorry, Severide. I'm not good in relationships, I'm not good... If you want me to stay I really need to know if you understand me. I am grateful for everything you have done for me and my children, but I can't give you anything more than friendship between us. God, you're a handsome man and I'd love to be with you, but I can't... "</p><p>"Antonio listen to me." Severide sat down beside him on the couch. "I promise I won't do anything, I want you to stay here with the kids, I love them. I understand, I swear."</p><p>Antonio understood that he had made the right decision to trust Severide when Eva's first word was: Dad, that's how she called Severide when he got home on Friday morning. Severide kept her in his arms as he danced with her through the living room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. First time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To protect Antonio's children, Voight placed them under surveillance in a safe house, two of Voight's most trusted policemen stayed with them full-time.</p><p>"Uncle Kelly!" Eva ran down the stairs and went straight to Severide's open arms. Alvin was silent, watching the loving interaction.</p><p>"Hey princess, how are you?" Severide hugged the girl. "Are they taking care of you here?" Eva nodded, a smile almost dividing her face as she held Kelly as tightly as she could.</p><p>Diego was in the living room, sitting in a corner, sprawled on an armchair. Alvin walks over to him.</p><p>"Bored?"</p><p>Diego did not answer. He was a typical frustrated teenager.</p><p>"You don't have much to do here, do you? Do you miss school?"</p><p>"What is he doing here?" Pointing at Severide across the room talking to Eva.</p><p>"I thought you'd be happy to see him, I heard he was like a father for you and your sister"</p><p>"This bitch is not my father"</p><p>"Hey! Watch your mouth boy! Your sister likes him and he helped you, your sister and your father. What's the matter with you?"</p><p>Diego shrugged, the boy had serious attitude problems.</p><p>"Aren’t you going to ask about your father?" Diego did not reply again. "Well, he's fine by the way and, believe it or not, he misses you, although I have no idea why."</p><p>
  
</p><p>Severide looked out the window of Alvin’s car parked next to his building. "Would you like to come inside?"</p><p>Alvin was a little surprised to say the least, it was the first time Severide had invited him in.</p><p>"Listen, I'm not asking you to sleep with me, I just... I don’t wanna be alone now." Severide explained without looking at him.</p><p>Severide's apartment was large and cozy, he shared it with a friend, Alvin had met her a few times.</p><p>"Do you wanna something to drink, Alvin?"</p><p>"I'm still working." Alvin looked around, his hands tucked into his pockets. "You have a beautiful place here, Kelly."</p><p>"Thank you and, thanks for letting me see them, those kids are the closest thing to a family I've ever had"</p><p>"Huh, so you and Antonio ...?" Alvin asks sitting on his comfortable couch.</p><p>Severide laughed. "Is that a problem for you?"</p><p>"No, no, I just ... I'm sorry." Alvin gets up to leave not wanting to fight with Kelly again.</p><p>"Stay please." Alvin stopped by the door. "I tried, but he did not want anything with me. Antonio was hurt and no matter how hard I tried, he was never comfortable with me, I finally accepted that he was my best friend and just that. I know what you're thinking, I know what people think about two omegas together and, I don’t care, not at all."</p><p>“I said nothing. To be honest, I find it very sexy." Alvin approaches him again. "Two omegas rubbing each other, twice as much moisture, that sounds very interesting to me."</p><p>Severide scolded him with a frown. </p><p>"It should not be worse than being with a married man. Does Meredith know you’re here?"</p><p>“I have no idea. We don’t talk anymore”</p><p>“Maybe she’s just upset with you, because you're here now and not at your home with her, and we are…”</p><p>“We? So ‘we' means something now?"</p><p>"Alvin, I'm not a home wrecker. Believe me, I don’t want to destroy your family."</p><p>Alvin grabs his face and kisses his lips.</p><p>"You cannot destroy something that no longer exists, Kelly. Meredith and I have nothing in common but our daughter. I wouldn’t be here if there was someone waiting for me at home. I'm not like that."</p><p>Severide's beard rough against Alvin's stubble should keep Alvin away, he was never being gay, but on the contrary, it keeps him connected, desperate to touch him, kiss him until his lips gets numb.</p><p>The bed is large, giving the two men plenty of space to roll over. Severide groans when Alvin licks his wet slit, a fetish he know and enjoy, but he will never say it out loud.</p><p>"Don't tease, Alvin!" Severide groans.</p><p>"What do you mean? Do you want to ..?" Alvin was still dressed while Severide was already completely naked.</p><p>"We're here, aren't we?"</p><p>"Kelly, I need to hear you say this is what you want." Alvin wants Kelly more than he ever wanted anything, but he needs to know that Kelly is sure, that he really wants it.</p><p>"I want you inside me, Olinsky."</p><p>"May I... Last time you swore to kill me if I put my fingers inside you..."</p><p>"Oh, shut your mouth, Al!"</p><p>With Severide's consent, Alvin covered his body with his and kissed his lips. He had waited so long for this, he stood and removes his clothes, taking a moment to admire Kelly’s body. Severide got irritated at how long it was taking and moved to help Alvin undress.</p><p>"You're beautiful, so beautiful!" Alvin kept looking at him.</p><p>Severide blushed "Stop it!'</p><p>Alvin was between his legs. "Do you have any condom?"</p><p>“Not for Alphas.”</p><p>I'm clean." Alvin shrugs.</p><p>"Alvin I ..."</p><p>"You changed your mind?"</p><p>"I usually don't fuck men, I never left an alpha ... I've tried a toy before, fingers, you know, but ..."</p><p>"Do you really want to talk about toys now, Kelly?"</p><p>"What, are you jealous of a rubber toy, alpha?"</p><p>
  
</p><p>Alvin's body reacted by being called an alpha; it was a primal instinct of superiority and dominance, his omega recognized him as Alpha and that was maddening.</p><p>"Do you want me to stop?" Alvin wondered if Severide wanted to continue, he was lying there on top of that incredibly beautiful man.</p><p>"No." Severide pulled Alvin's hips and slid them between his thighs. "I'm on suppressors, I'm clean too"</p><p>"If it helps, I've never been with an omega, but I'll take care of you, Kelly."</p><p>"And there are no toys for that, right?" Severide smiled, was nervous, not accustomed to being so passive, not that he was inexperienced, far from it, he had been in more relationships than could count. The difference with Alvin was that it would be the first time he'd give in to an alpha. "Just do not have a heart attack over me, old man"</p><p>Severide slid his hand between their bodies until he reached Alvin's stiffened limb. "Wow!" His reaction made Alvin laugh, his cock as big and hard as stone.</p><p>"Do you like this, Kelly?"</p><p>Severide's red with embarrassment, usually he was the leader of the dirty talk. "You know how to use it, Alvin? That can be very dangerous" he teased. Alvin kissed his lips.</p><p>"I'm good at shooting and you're wet, I won't hurt you, Kelly."</p><p>Alvin slid very slowly, inch by inch into Severide until he felt it was deep in his body, that sensation almost made him cum.</p><p>"Holy shit I'm in, I'm ... I'm inside of you" Alvin whisper, his eyes closed, satisfied.</p><p>"Yes, you are ..." Severide was trying to get used to this new sense of invasion.</p><p>Alvin's start to move slowly, he bent down and bit Kelly's nipple, Severide moaned, he continued biting and licking the nipple until gets hard between his lips.</p><p>"You're good?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"That's so good, Kelly, you're so good!"</p><p>Olinski was a handsome mature man, his muscles were still steady, his goatee tickling Severide's neck where his head rested. His impulses were gentle but firm.</p><p>Severide could not hold it for long, he had cum all over his belly, his penis was covered by his own cum, an omega ejaculation, he had heard of it, but had never experienced it before. His slit was soaking wet, his body trembling with spasms.</p><p>"Tell me how it went ..." Alvin asks as he pumps inside his body.</p><p>"What?" Severide's still immersed in the mist of orgasm.</p><p>"The toy, how deep were you able to get it, Kelly?"</p><p>Severide frowns, confused and hyper sensitive. "Why...?"</p><p>"Was good?" Olinsky insists on the matter. "Did you like it?"</p><p>Severide smiles. "Yes, it was good..."</p><p>Olinsky leaves the weight of his body on Severide, he is almost coming and pumping harder inside him.</p><p>"Will you let me watch next time, Kelly?"</p><p>"Do you want to see me masturbating, Alvin?"</p><p>"I want it all." He tilts his head to see Kelly. "I want everything from you. Damn it!"</p><p>Alvin's knot formed and Severide felt his skin tighten, it hurts, he tried to pull away and Alvin held his hips.</p><p>"Shit, Alvin, it hurts!"</p><p>"It's okay, it's okay, it won't hurt. Can you relax for me, baby? Just breathe."</p><p>Alvin kisses his face, stops moving, stands and strokes Severide's face, trying to calm him down.</p><p>"I need you to relax, I need you to trust me. It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, Kelly."</p><p>Severide closed his eyes, breathes slowly and relaxes. He felt the knot swell and force the space inside him.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I lost control, Kelly ..." Alvin was kissing his shoulders, Severide has a thin layer of sweat covering his body, he is silent, shaking. Alvin is concerned, the haze of orgasm has passed and his mind is clear again.</p><p>"Are you okay, Kelly? Talk to me."</p><p>"Just don't move" Severide says with tight lips "Damn!"</p><p>"I'm so sorry."</p><p>"Is it for this thing we're made of? To be knotted up like dogs? This is what being an omega means? "</p><p>"Is it that bad?" Alvin had a disappointed tone in his voice. Well, he was disappointed; they had not talked about the possibility of that happening. He did not imagine Severide would detest it this much.</p><p>"Not bad it's just ... Painful"</p><p>"Relax, it's almost ending."</p><p>"Have you done this before, Alvin?"</p><p>"Once, I was newly married and ... It happened"</p><p>"I thought Meredith was a beta."</p><p>"She is, so we never did it again."</p><p>"It's so weird, we're talking about your ex-wife while you have your dick deep in my... Fuck!"</p><p>Alvin laughed his body moving and Severide moaned loudly.</p><p>"Such a dirty mouth Kelly!"</p><p>Alvin kissed his head, feeling the knot ease, almost leaving. He slid his hand down his side to his belly and landed there.</p><p>Severide's skin is slightly swollen, his belly full and hard, Alvin feels proud, his sperm filling the inside of Severide, keeping it full and soft.</p><p>"Have you thought about having children, Kelly?"</p><p>"Hell, no! Why would I think about that?"</p><p>"You seemed so close to Antonio's children that I thought you would like a child of your own."</p><p>"It's different, they were babies when they came to live with me and I think I got used to them. Not every omega wants to give birth to a son, Alvin."</p><p>"I'm going to ..." Alvin stood up slowly, he looked to see if everything was okay, there was some blood mixed in the semen dripping from Severide's pussy.</p><p>"Don't tell me you're looking at my ... Damn!"</p><p>"I just need to know if it's okay. How do you feel?"</p><p>"I need a shower."</p><p>"Stay here, I'll be right back." Alvin got up and went to the bathroom and returned shortly afterwards with a damp towel. "Can you spread your legs so I can clean it?"</p><p>Severide obeyed his body too sored to complain. Alvin cleaned his thighs gently, like someone who does a painstaking job and needs all the attention.</p><p>"You're a pervert, Alvin!"</p><p>"Are you in pain or something? Do you want me to do something to improve, Kelly?"</p><p>"I'm fine, I just hope I'm not sore tomorrow, I have to work." He raises his hips, stretching.</p><p>"Do you want to go out for a bite to eat? I hear there's a new place in town and ..."</p><p>"How is your divorce proceeding?"</p><p>"What ...?" Alvin asks, turning his head at the sudden change in conversation.</p><p>"You said you were getting a divorce, how's the process going?"</p><p>Alvin did not expect this and was slow to say anything, Severide gets up and walks away from him.</p><p>"I knew it!"</p><p>"Kelly, wait ..." Alvin tries to explain himself, Severide was a strong man, he pushed Alvin down on the bed.</p><p>"Get out, Alvin!"</p><p>"You need to hear me, Kelly, we're separated and ..." Alvin tried to approach, Severide was furious. "I'm getting divorced, the process is slow and I have to think about my daughter ..."</p><p>"Get out now!"</p><p>When Alvin left, Severide sat on the floor beside the bed, regretting that he let his guard down, hating himself for being a stupid omega.</p><p> </p><p>Alvin has lived in the garage of his own home for two years, it was the way he found to be close to his daughter.</p><p>He adapted the place to be a home, he was not a demanding man, he just wanted a place to sleep and be quiet after a long day, sitting in the dark and in silence.</p><p>"Do you have any idea how humiliating this is, Alvin?" Meredith's voice echoes through the small room, she is sitting by the door in a dark corner.</p><p>"What are you talking about, Meredith?" He doesn't want to talk now, especially to her.</p><p>"You were supposed to pick up Lexi from your friend's house tonight, but you didn't show up."</p><p>Damn it! He completely forgot. He gets up to fetch his daughter.</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>"To pick up Lexi, where is she?"</p><p>"She's asleep, it's 11 pm, I had to go get her! All this because you were having fun with that damn omega!"</p><p>Alvin turned to look the ex-wife in the eye. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I'm not stupid, Alvin! I know about your affair with this ... this freak"</p><p>"Meredith, you better get out of here or ..." He asked keeping his voice calm.</p><p>"What, Alvin? What are you going to do?" Meredith gets up and stands beside him. "What are you going to do? Does your daughter know that you're leaving her to find a dirty omega?"</p><p>Alvin just looked at her, knowing Meredith well enough not to get caught up in his madness.</p><p>"I need to sleep, I had a shitty day. Can you leave me alone?"</p><p>"You smell like whore, Alvin!" Meredith screams, she used her hands to push Alvin's chest.</p><p>"Please ..." He took her hands, trying to keep her calm.</p><p>"Mom?" Lexi was standing at the door, looking at them. "What happened, Daddy?"</p><p>Meredith stops trying to hit him, looks at Alvin with hatred in his eyes, it wasn't over yet.</p><p>"Dad?" Lexi was scared.</p><p>"This isn't over, Alvin!" She mumbles that Lexi won't hear.</p><p>"It's nothing sweetie, we're just talking. Can you take your mom inside? She's a little upset." He gently asks his daughter.</p><p>Lexi took Meredith home.</p><p>"Forgive me baby. I had a long day"</p><p>“All right, Dad. Sleep well!”</p><p> </p><p>Kelly arrived at the barracks the next morning, he had not slept well and was a terrible hunter, hating himself for trusting an alpha, they were all liars. The only thing he swore he would never do and did anyway.</p><p>His steps were slow, his body still sore in places from the night before, and he crossed the courtyard at a slow pace.</p><p>"Good morning, Lieutenant." Herrmann greeted, how someone could be so cheerful in the morning with so many children was something Severide would never understand.</p><p>Indeed, Herrmann was the kindest and most family alpha Kelly had ever known.<br/> <br/>“Wow, you look like hell. You alright Kelly?” His hand was on Kelly’s arm, stopping him from moving, but a gentle enough touch that he could pull away if he want to. " Hey, something's wrong?”</p><p>The comforting gesture made Kelly want to burst into tears, but he wasn’t ready to talk about this so he just sniffed and said he was fine, heading to the locker room as fast as possible to change out and try to focus on the day ahead, hopefully it would be busy enough to distract him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Real words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Alvin was already at the scene when Voight arrived, a patrol in the area found a body lying beside a dump.</p><p>"What do we have here, Al?"</p><p>Alvin wrote something in his rain-soaked notebook, his face red with cold. "He was beheaded, Voight." It's the kind of coldness that a longtime cop has. "Officer Monroe found the body there, his head was found there, in the trash," he explained.</p><p>"Any ID?"</p><p>"Mike Alvarez, a drug dealer. I arrested this guy last year, he was an idiot, but he wasn't violent at all."</p><p>Voight approaches the corpse on the floor and bends down to see it better.</p><p>The police sealed the perimeter, the incessant rain still washing the blood on the floor. The sound of someone vomiting catches your eye, the policeman who found the body was reacting badly to what he saw.</p><p>"If you vomit here and contaminate the scene, I'll kick your ass!" Alvin shouted, Monroe's partner escorted him out of the scene "Newbies!" He murmured.</p><p>"Pulpo?" Voight says, only Alvin heard.</p><p>“His favorite way to do. We have a witness this time."</p><p>The witness was a prostitute, the girl was wearing the worst possible clothes for a cold night like that. She was in shock.</p><p>"That's Nadia, she works on the area." The girl was shaking non-stop.</p><p>"Call Erin, ask her to come and talk to this girl."</p><p>Voight looked around, some building around the alley should have cameras installed, he asked one of the guards to check it out.</p><p>"It wasn't done here, they killed elsewhere and brought the body to dump here." Alvin said.</p><p>"He's sending a message, Al. Pulpo is not afraid of us and he wants us to know that."</p><p>Mike Alvarez was a damn drug dealer, a social outcast, someone Voight would not think twice about eliminating, but he was not worth behead, a shot would be quick and cleaner, this was a hate message, meant to scare someone.</p><p>Voight stood up giving space for forensic expertise to examine the corpse, they had just arrived at the scene.</p><p>"Sergeant" One of the experts called, he handed Voight a paper, a note that was in Alvarez's pocket, Voight took the paper wet from the rain. He paled as he read.</p><p>"What is it?" Alvin was at his side, Voight showed him, "Antonio Dawson" was written on the piece of paper.</p><p>"He may have put a price on Antonio's head, some of our informants may know." Alvin picked up the phone, there was a message on the phone that he hadn't seen before, from Meredith. A shiver ran through his body, he should call her later.</p><p>Voight took one last look around the scene, bit his lower lip, his face expressionless.</p><p>"I'm going to talk to them, I need you to do something for me, Al."</p><p> </p><p>Antonio held the gun pointed at the man's head as he entered the apartment.</p><p>"Always ready, I like that."</p><p>"What do you want here?"</p><p>Alvin laughed, he's too old for that shit. "I'm the Agent Olinsky, Voight sent me here."</p><p>"How I should know?"</p><p>"I think you don't remember me, but this apartment is mine, we met in the church a few days ago. Can you put that gun down, Antonio?"</p><p>Antonio lowered the gun. "Sorry." He looked down the hall, Olinsky came in and closed the door. “Voight didn't say you'd come." Of course, Antonio was waiting for Voight.</p><p>"He's investigating some clues, asked me to come and check you out. What's that smell? Damn! This place never been so clean before!"</p><p>"Are you Severide's friend, right?"</p><p>Alvin frowns. "You can say that."</p><p> </p><p>Antonio collected his things, Olinsky was in the hallway eating from the dinner Antonio had prepared to Voight.</p><p>"Where are we going?"</p><p>"Another safe place, don't worry about it. You cook well!"</p><p> </p><p>Antonio asked no further questions while Olinsky drive on the rainy night.</p><p>"Your boy Diego, he's very tough guy, isn't he?"</p><p>"Did you talk to Diego? Why?"</p><p>"It was an friendly conversation, not an interrogation, don’t worry. Severide wanna see them, it's always nice to have someone you know around. I hope you don't mind"</p><p>"No, I don’t care. Severide is good for them, when no one was there for us, Severide was."</p><p>"He doesn’t not like alphas much, eh? You know why?"</p><p>"No, I don’t know. Severide is different, he doesn't submit to anyone. He's not a traditional omega, I guess. "</p><p>Olinsky decided not to stop at the intersection, he did not stop all the way. Despite the seemingly calm traffic he is still a policeman escorting an witness. Antonio just looks at the dark streets.</p><p>"Submit? I haven't heard that word since ... Well, a long time ago. Does anyone still submit to something?"</p><p>"Only if you are an omega."</p><p>"These are new times, Antonio. People are no longer classified by gender."</p><p>"Nothing has changed Agent Olinsky, and I can guarantee this for you"</p><p>"You and your friend Severide look good ..."</p><p>"We don't have the same basic rights that alphas and betas have, we can't buy or barter without authorization, we have no political representation, and even if we are qualified, most of us will never have a decent job." Antonio looks away from the road and looks at Olinsky. "I wouldn't call it equality. Sev has a good job, but he had to submit to a lot to get there."</p><p>Olinsky turned the car abruptly, keeping both hands on the steering wheel, watching the dark road ahead.</p><p>"Even with a good job, no one is willing to pay him for maternity leave, he can have children, but he can't take care of them. There is not much difference from the time we had to submit to the alpha's will. Can you imagine to submit yourself, whenever an alpha increases the tone of voice against you?"</p><p>"Forgive me, I didn’t mean to sound 'alpha macho' or anything like that."</p><p>"You're an alpha, that's all. Tell me Agent Olinski, how many omegas work in the police force?" Olinsky had no idea. "How many of the cases you witness are about omegas threatened, raped, beaten, and murdered? How many of them are solved?"</p><p>"I don’t know much about omegas, Antonio. My parents were betas, they never talk about it. My ex-wife is a beta, my daughter is a beta. I really know little about Sev... Omegas.”</p><p>The silence inside the vehicle was uncomfortable, Alvin slow down the car, they're already off the perimeter of the city.</p><p>“My grandfather was an Alpha taht hated the omegas, he was an 'old school' guy, he believed that the omegas were evil creatures, he used to tell me to change my tone whenever he spoke to an omega, it's a bad excuse, I know, but it is the truth. ”Alvin confessed. </p><p>Antonio and Kelly seemed so far from this stereotype that they easily passed betas or even alphas. Alvin thought of the huge list of omega cases he worked on, most of them skinny junkies who showed up at the station.</p><p>They would do anything for a little attention, there was no self-respect and they were ragged rags. "We have omegas in danger almost every day at the police station."</p><p>He remembered the jokes in the locker room after closing a brothel full of omegas once, a paramedic who refused to help a young omega after a bar brawl, and many other stories. To be honest, he never thought of any of this until he met Severide. His alpha was dormant for so long, never appeared to any of them. There was simply no reason to be emotionally involved in any of these cases before.</p><p>Antonio looked outside, a house appeared at the end of the street.</p><p>"What place is that?" Olinsky parked in front of the house.</p><p>"Voight bought a few years ago when Camille was sick, no one knows about this place."</p><p>"Camille? Voight’s wife?"</p><p>"Yes, you are very special to him, otherwise he would never bring you here, it's his sanctuary."</p><p>"Special? No, there's nothing special about hiding someone."</p><p>Alvin got out of the car, the rain has stopped and the cold was intense now.</p><p>"He's not hiding you, he's making sure you stay alive, Antonio."</p><p>"I'm just the 'omega in danger here', Agent Olinsky."</p><p>That's it! Olinsky's determined to keep his mouth shut forever.</p><p> </p><p>Severide took a shower after an fire call, they had rescued four kids from a collapsing home, their parents were working when the side wall of the living room collapsed. The children were scared, but well.</p><p>He spent a lot of time under the shower, to his disgust his body was still leaking Olinsky's semen and he hated this feeling.</p><p>"Are you okay, Severide?" Gabby was sitting next to him. He finished drying himself and sat down slowly, his hips hurts.</p><p>"Did you get hurt?"</p><p>"No. I'm fine."</p><p>"Are you sure? Do you want me to take a look?"</p><p>"I'm fine, Gabby, thank you." He left no room for her to insist, Gabby gave up, she looked the other way, they were alone in the locker room. "Did You talk to Antonio?"</p><p>"No. I have not seen him since...In a while."</p><p>"Do you think he did well? I hate Adres, but Antonio has put a target on himself."</p><p>"I think he was tired of being afraid."</p><p>"I don't trust Voight, none of them really. Last night I saw one of his men in front of my house. I don't know if I feel safe or mad. He should have spoken to me before taking any decision."</p><p>"He didn't plan none of this, Gabby. Adres came back and he had to do something, he gotta no time at all."</p><p>"I know, I still wish he talk to me more about it. Voight is a dangerous man, we know what he's capable of."</p><p>"There's good reason for him to never talk, you and Casey had problems with Voight before. Believe me, he's the only one crazy enough to try to stop Adres."</p><p>"I'm his sister Kelly, I should know what's going on, not to be wake up with the police at my door taking my nephews away, I don't even know where they are now."</p><p>"He just wants to keep them safe, Antonio would not risk you or the kids, you must trust him now."</p><p>"I'm an adult, I can decide for myself, I could have helped, Kelly."</p><p>"Really? And how would you do that?" Severide was impatient with this conversation.</p><p>"I don't know, we could think of something together. He's so selfish!"</p><p>"Adres needs to go to jail, then Antonio will be free. Neither you nor I can do anything about it now."</p><p>"Let's be realistic, Kelly, Adres runs a cartel, runs a whole country. No matter how much Voight is willing to put him in jail, what power does he have?"</p><p>Severide gets up, he was not willing to argue with anyone today.</p><p>"What is he going to do now?" Gabby continued.</p><p>"Do you have any idea what he's been through all these years, Gabby? You don't know what you're saying." Severide put on his uniform shirt, he never wanted to go home so much as he want now, he's exhausted.</p><p>"So tell me, because do you seems to know. You and Antonio have this strange and confused relationship, you could have talked to him, Kelly, he would listen to you."</p><p>Severide took a deep breath, Gabby was a good person, she was just upset with this situation, he can't blame her.</p><p>"We're friends, I could not tell him to be quiet, not after ..." He shut up, Gabby get up and faced him.</p><p>"After what, Kelly? Say it!"</p><p>He would regret it later, but since he had begun to speak he had to finish it.</p><p>"The night Adres returned, he sought out Antonio, he raped him, threatened to kill him, threatened you, the children, Antonio went mad."</p><p>Gabby was speechless, the shock on her face was noticeable, </p><p>Severide looked into her eyes, he would end this conversation now.</p><p>"Do you really think Voight wants to put Adres in prison?" He says.</p><p> </p><p>Camille's house was beautiful, Antonio didn't know her, but being there he could see her things, he was sure he knew her from somewhere else, maybe another life.</p><p>A little bit of chest pain, he is there at the woman's house who may have been Voight's great love, in any other situation, it was embarrassing.</p><p>Olinsky checked the place, looked for any suspicious objects, the windows, the locks on the doors. "There are two bedrooms upstairs, you can choose one," he told Antonio.</p><p>"Will Voight come?" Antonio knew that his face was red now.</p><p>"At some point, I don't know when." Alvin shrugs. "You can rest, I will settle here."</p><p>"Thank you, Agent Olinsky" Alvin just nodded, he needed to rest so bad.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Voight brought Antonio's children.</p><p>Alvin watched the old friend interact with the little family, Voight was being kind to those boys, smiling at Antonio, so he picked up the phone and checked, there were more messages from Meredith there, he didn't read any.</p><p>"Thanks for bringing you here, I couldn't trust anyone else, Al."</p><p>Alvin nodded, Antonio was chatting with the kids in the kitchen as if nothing was happening.</p><p>"Are you going to tell him, Voight?"</p><p>Voight had his worst expression on his face now, his alpha was struggling to surface.</p><p>"Erin talked to Nadia, she didn't help much, was doing drugs so all she saw was a black car." Voight said as he approached him. Witnesses did not always help, especially if they were drugged.</p><p>"I'm going to check the neighborhood surveillance cameras, some of them must have filmed the alley, if we can get the license plate, that's a good start." Alvin write something on his notebook, Voight looked at him, he looked tired and a little out of his usual calm.</p><p>"Go home, Al. Talk to Meredith, she seemed a little frustrated when she called me this morning." Al sighed wearily. "I didn't know things between you and her were that bad."</p><p>"It's not the end of the world, Hank. Meredith is acting like a crazy bitch."</p><p>"She's a woman losing her 20-year-old partner to a handsome young omega. She's right to be crazy right now. I don't blame her."</p><p>They were talking in a corner of the room while Antonio and his kids were in the kitchen eating breakfast.</p><p>"Did she say anything?" Alvin never talk about his personal life, he never talk about Severide with Voight.</p><p>"A few things, I never imagined that, I thought you hated omegas..." He turn arund his attention to Antonio. “ What’s going on between you and that fireman, Al?"</p><p>“If I tell you that I was wrong, that I don't hate them. I just don't know enough about them? Just like you, Voight"</p><p>"Listen to me, you're a good husband, a great father, don't throw it away now, just for a curiosity, Al."</p><p>"I did what I could do, Hank, I bought the house she wanted, on the neighborhood she chose, the car she wanted to drive, which cost me nights of work, mortgages, anyway Meredith was never happy with me, there's nothing there to throw away. My marriage ended many years ago, Severide has nothing to do with that. "</p><p>"And how is Lexi reacting to that?"</p><p> </p><p>Alvin felt a shiver run through his skin, it was a alpha being questioned by another alpha, this could not end well. His relationship with Voight was so good and long because they both kept their alphas under their skin, they didn't need to dominate, and that was starting to crack.</p><p>"Meredith is furious, she should not involve Lexi or Severide in this stupid behavior, and with all due respect, I want you to stay out of my problems, Hank."</p><p>"We're dealing with a lot of shit here, I need you, Al. You're the man who covers my back. I would like to say that this will get better, but it won't. If you really want to keep Lexi out of this, stay away from the firefighter. Please take care of your family, there will be time for the rest later. This is our fucking priority."</p><p>“That´s your fucking priority, Voight. We're all here protecting your omega. Severide is my problem, not yours." The conversation quickly went into a passive-aggressive tone.</p><p>They respect each other and the instinct alpha was never as obvious as it is now. Voight felt the strong urge to growl, to attack his old friend, so It must to end here.</p><p>"Rest, I'll meet you in the district later." Voight closed the matter, they would not enter into a discussion here now.</p><p>Antonio was watching Voight when Alvin left, he brought a mug of coffee to him. Voight watched as Alvin got into the car and drove away fast, he had never seen his friend so broken before.</p><p>"What happened, Hank?"</p><p>"Two idiot old alphas arguing about who has the biggest dick, that's all." He accepted the coffee mug. "Thank you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Let me be your man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to save me</em><br/><em>This all or nothing really got a way of driving me crazy</em><br/><em>I need somebody to heal, somebody to know</em><br/><em>Somebody to have, somebody to hold</em><br/><em>It's easy to say, but it's never the same</em><br/><em>I guess I kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain" </em>  </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Severide left the firehouse at 7:30 in the morning, tired and thinking about to sleep for the rest of the day, but his plans began to go wrong when he saw Alvin's car parked on the sidewalk in front of the firehouse.</p><p>"You gotta be kidding me!" He tells himself, was not in the mood for it now. "What are you looking at?" Sounds ruder than he had planned, but he was really angry.</p><p>"For a while, I forgot how handsome you are." Alvin said without taking his eyes off him.</p><p>"Does this cheap gimmick work with someone, Alvin?"</p><p>"I don't know, did it work for you, Kelly?"</p><p>"What do you want here, Al?" Severide shrugged, he was tired of this situation with Olinsky.</p><p>"See you, to know how you are."</p><p>"I'm tired, I just want to go home and sleep, I had a bad shift so..."</p><p>"I need you to understand my situation with Meredith ...Let me explain it to you, Kelly..."</p><p>"And why should I understand? I don't care, Alvin, I don't want to be a part of this whole shit drama."</p><p>"I know you're upset and there's a reason for that, but if you hear me, Kelly... I didn't plan any of this, I didn't plan on falling in love with you ..."</p><p>"How can you say that when your wife is waiting for you at your house? I'm not your lover, Alvin, not like that!"</p><p>"No, you're not, and I would never ask you to do this, Kelly, you're much more than that. My marriage's over long before I met you, and there's nothing to do to fix it."</p><p>"I gotta go home, Alvin ..."</p><p>"I don't want you to think I took advantage of you that night, Kelly. I'd be happy to be there with you, I'm not an aggressor nor a rapist...Damn it!"</p><p>"I'm 36 years old, Alvin, I know how to defend myself from alphas like you, don't worry, you dind't rape me, we just made sex and..."</p><p>"I don't know anymore..."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I don't know how to handle it any more, I don't know what to say or what to do so you can't be angry with me, I don't know how to convince you what I'm feeling is real, Kelly" Alvin said, almost desperate.</p><p> </p><p>Severide watched the coffee gets cold in the mug, but did not drink, they were sitting on his kitchen, and the silence between them had lasted for a few minutes.</p><p>"I started a 'toc-toc' joke about 10 minutes ago, you should have an answer." Alvin says.</p><p>"I don't ... I'm not good at jokes." Severide got up and throw the cold coffee into the sink. He came back and sat in front of Alvin. “How’s Antonio? How's he doing?"</p><p>"He's fine, he and Voight are having this weird time between them, and I don’t know how they're going to sort it out, but it's not my business either."</p><p>"What do you mean?”</p><p>"There's something going on between them, I just don't know what to say. Voight is not good at sharing feelings, that's all. Maybe they can fix it, you know? Voight has so many problems that he cannot handle and Antonio... Well, Antonio needs help for sure. Voight's help."</p><p>"Can I speak to him?"</p><p>"With who? Antonio?"</p><p>"Yes, is that possible, Alvin?"</p><p>"I'm afraid not, I'm sorry."</p><p>"I'm not one of Pulpo's men, Al. I'm not a threat. Antonio is my best friend..."</p><p>"I know you're not. Antonio is well protected, it is not about him, is with you that I care the most. Pulpo killed two persons under our eyes, he's not joking, Kelly. I don't wanna you on radar."</p><p>"I am fine..."</p><p>"I said no, I’m sorry.This is not negotiable."</p><p>"I'm a well-trained firefighter, Alvin. Pulpo won't get me."</p><p>"I know." Alvin held his hand over the table, to his surprise Severide did not move away from his touch. "I know you can defend yourself, I know you're a great man, a born hero one. Look at you; you can walk into a burning building to save people you don't even know, I would not do any of it, but let me take care of things a bit, let me believe I'm being a good alpha for you, Kelly, please. "</p><p>"Keep him safe, Antonio is ..."</p><p>"Important to you, I know." Alvin never disguised the jealousy he felt about Severide's relationship with Antonio.</p><p>"He's innocent, Alvin, that's what you do, is not it? You protect innocent people."</p><p>“Yes, that’s my job and right now my job is to keep you safe.”</p><p>"At this point, Adres already knows about me, Antonio used to live with me for years, he must know it."  </p><p>"One more reason to keep you out of this shit. I cannot let anything happen to you. Kelly." Alvin grabbed both his hands now. "This has nothing to do with you be an omega, it has to do with the fact that I cannot even imagine what I would do without you. If Pulpo comes near you I don't know what I'm capable of. "</p><p>Severide pulled away, letting go of his hands. "And you? Who's protecting you, Alvin?"</p><p>"I'm a stubborn old man, I have some toys too.”</p><p>"Do you really trust on Hank Voight, Al?"</p><p>"I know you don't trust him and you have your reasons for that, but he's one of the best cops I've ever met, his methods aren't the best but they work, they work in Chicago.”</p><p>"He tried to hurt Matt, one of the best firefighters in all Chicago."</p><p>"Bad decisions, believe me when it comes to your child you're capable of any stupidity."</p><p>"Are you like this, Alvin? Do you intimidate people to getting what you want?"</p><p>"I have my share of guilt, I'm not a saint, Kelly." Alvin let out a long sigh, it would be difficult to have Severide's confidence. "Do you want to try that dinner now?"</p><p>"It's 9:30 in the morning."</p><p>"I'll get you at 8:00, okay?" Alvin gets up and kisses Severide's head. "So ... We're having a date?"</p><p>"I didn't say yes."</p><p>"You didn't say no either. I'll see you tonight, Kelly."</p><p>Alvin leaves his apartment and goes to the police district, he gotta a date tonight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Now the day bleeds into nightfall</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And you're not here to get me through it all</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I let my guard down and then you pulled the rug</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you leaving, Dad?" Lexi saw her father straighten his tie, Alvin never dressed like that.</p><p>"Yes, I have a date." He decided not to hide to her about Kelly, there were enough secrets between them.</p><p>"Mommy knows that?"</p><p>"Lexi, your mother and I have nothing to do with each other."</p><p>"She will be upset, Dad."</p><p>"I know and, believe me, I'm sorry about it, but she'll understand sooner or later."</p><p>"Is it with that handsome firefighter?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"At least you have good taste." Lexi approached Alvin to help him with the knot of his tie. "You look handsome too, Dad."</p><p>"Thank you, my love, I won't be long."</p><p>"OK, have fun!"</p><p>“Love you, baby.” He kissed her face and left.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kelly opens the door, Alvin is standing in the hall, wearing a black suit, beret and carrying roses in his hands, he laughs, he had the slightest hope that Alvin would not come, but he was ready and waiting for the detective anyway.</p><p>Alvin was silent for a minute, Severide took his breath away. "Damn, you are so beautiful!" He said looking at him from top to bottom, Kelly was wearing jeans and a black shirt, nothing special, even so, it was handsome.</p><p>"For me?" pointing to the roses in Alvin's hands.</p><p>"Yes, I hope this is not strange, I didn't know what to bring to you, so I brought roses." Delivering the flowers to Severide.</p><p>"Alright, they're beautiful. Thanks, Alvin." Alvin was less nervous now that he found out that Severide was much more accessible than he was in the morning, that's good.</p><p>Severide goes to the kitchen to get a vase to put the roses. Alvin follows him looking around the apartment; once a policeman, always a policeman.</p><p>"Where are we going?" Severide asks as he fills the pot with water.</p><p>"I saw this place in the center a few days ago, it looks good."</p><p>"I must warn you that I eat a lot, I'm not a refined type, Alvin." Severide left the vase of flowers on the counter, wiping his hands with a dish towel. "Can we go now?"</p><p>"You are ..." Alvin looks him in the eye; Severide is perfect, all smelling good for him, Alvin can't resist and kisses him. "I'm freaking out here, Kelly, you smell so good."</p><p>"I thought we were going to eat out."</p><p>"We're going, I'm just distracted by you." Alvin kisses his lips again.</p><p>"I swear, Alvin, if you start treating me like a damn girl I'll kick your ass from here."</p><p>"How can I say you're handsome without offending your manhood, Kelly huh, tell me and I'II do it."</p><p>"Start by stopping with those bad compliments, it's not the 70's, Alvin, get over it. Now come on, feed me, I'm hungry."</p><p>"Bossy," Alvin murmured. "That's hot."</p><p>"I heard that, Olinsky."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to turn to</em>
  <br/>
  <em>This all or nothing way of loving got me sleeping without you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Now, I need somebody to know, somebody to heal</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Somebody to have, just to know how it feels</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's easy to say, but it's never the same</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I guess I kinda liked the way you helped me escape"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The restaurant was pleasant, piped music, good food and a scary romantic mood, not the kind of place Severide would choose, but it was not that bad.</p><p>"Bourbon?" He asked when he saw Alvin choosing the wine.</p><p>"Do you prefer beer, Kelly?"</p><p>"No, that's all right for me." Laughing.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I don't know, maybe I'm surprised, Alvin, that's all."</p><p>"Because I prefer wine?"</p><p>"It's just that I realized that I know nothing about you, that's it."</p><p>"All you have to do is ask, Kelly."</p><p>"Ask? For an Intel agent? That's sounds a little ridiculous, don't you think?"</p><p>"It's not an Intel agent here, is just a man with the most handsome omega he's ever known."</p><p>"What a tacky!" Severide sneered, he looked at the menu and chose his plate. "You're paying, aren't you?"</p><p>"I invited you, it’s part of my 'tacky' charm, I'm paying for whatever you want, Kelly."</p><p>"By the way, i am a man too, and yes, I do prefer beer."</p><p>"I'm glad we're making progress here. Any questions?"</p><p>"How was it?" Severide puts the menu back on the table.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You said your marriage was over years ago, how did it happen?"</p><p>"Meredith and I were married young, I was a patrol officer at that time, we had a normal life, time passed, my career took up all my time, many shifts, many hours away from home."</p><p>The waiter brought the wine, served it to Alvin, Severide refused.</p><p>"One day I woke up and nothing made sense, it was over." He says in a frustrated voice.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I shouldn't insist on that, Al."</p><p>"Go ahead, ask, if this will make you more comfortable about me I don't care. I do anything to you trust me, Kelly."</p><p>"I'm..."</p><p>"No, you're not. I can smell it from a distance, I know you do not trust me, you don't feel comfortable with me or any other alpha around you. I know that you have reservations against alphas, but I'm not a danger to you, Kelly."</p><p>"I already said that I can defend myself ...!"</p><p>"And I believe you, I need you to believe me now back."</p><p>"And why, Alvin, why would I believe you? I saw what you and your boss has done to Casey, I know what kind of dirty game you play on the streets ... I don't wanna end like Antonio."</p><p>Severide was talking loudly, the other persons on the restaurant were looking at them, Alvin remained calm.</p><p>"Do you feel better now?"</p><p>"No, I shouldn't have come, I'm sorry."</p><p>"Do you wanna go home, Kelly?"</p><p>"No, you wanted to come here, excuse me I'm being an idiot now."</p><p>"A handsome..."</p><p>"Don't go there, Alvin"</p><p>Alvin held up his hands in surrender. Embarrassed, Severide remained silent for the rest of the dinner.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"And I tend to close my eyes when it hurts sometimes</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I fall into your arms</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll be safe in your sound 'til I come back around"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I have a friend, his name is Herrmann. He is an alpha, and probably the only person I trust in this world, besides Antonio." Severide said as he left the restaurant and entered the cold streets of Chicago.</p><p>"Should I worry about him?"</p><p>"No. Herrmann has been my friend for years, he helped me through so much shit, you have no idea, Al. Besides, he has five children, can you imagine that? Five kids!"</p><p>"I was beginning to think you had some kind of gender bias or something like that, but I just realized that your hatred is personally against me."</p><p>"Don't be silly, I don't hate you, Alvin. It's just ..."</p><p>"What, my profession? My age? My ex-wife?"</p><p>Severide shrugged. "None of this."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"Did ever it crossed your mind that maybe I don't like having a knot in my... You know, inside me?" He can't even say the words. "I just don't want to, I don't like it, that's all. last time I realize that's not my thing. I suck at relationships, I'm a shit in monogamy by the way."</p><p>"You don't have to explain yourself, Kelly. I appreciate your honesty." Alvin follow Severide back to the car in silence. </p><p>"I almost got married once, I really loved her." Severide began to speak as soon as they got to the car, Alvin listened. "We got engaged and all, Renee was the closest thing to a relationship I've ever had."</p><p>"What happened then?"</p><p>"She cheat on me with one of my friends." Severide laughed at the memory, Renee was in the past, no reason to suffer anymore. "I moved on with my life, it was the best."</p><p>"I'm so sorry." Alvin opens the car door for him, Severide didn't complain this time.</p><p>"I didn't, a few days later Antonio came to live with me and I became 'Uncle Severide', I didn't have time to think about Renée. But since then, I haven't had any serious relationship or ..."</p><p>"Why are you telling me that, Kelly?"</p><p>"Because I was a jerk back there, I'm sorry. I don't usually judge people that way."</p><p>"I have your pity now, it's more than I had before tonight, Kelly."</p><p>"It's no pity, Alvin, I don't wanna..."</p><p>"You don't want me around, Severide, I understand. Just promise me you'll be careful, stay away from anyone connected to Pulpo or Antonio, I know it's difficult but it's necessary. You can call me anytime. If I can't go, someone from Intelligence will come. ”</p><p>"Alvin ..."</p><p>"It's okay, you must be careful, I mean, on the streets ..." Alvin parked in front of Severide's building. "Thanks for the company tonight, Kelly."</p><p>"No, don't say that, Alvin."</p><p>"I like you, Kelly, and I respect your opinion, I cannot force you to want to be with me or have to deal with my 'alpha factor'."</p><p>Severide was surprised, Alvin had insisted so much and now he was finally giving up.</p><p>"I'm not good at relationships, Alvin. I'm just trying to..."</p><p>"I cannot help you in that issue, if I was good my marriage would not have ended and I would not be here now being an old idiot."</p><p>Severide stared at the quiet street that night. Alvin did not look at him, kept his hands firmly behind the wheel.</p><p>"Alvin ..."</p><p>"I promised my daughter I'd be home soon, Kelly." </p><p>Severide get out of the car and got into his apartment, feeling stupid for everything that had happened.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>For now the day bleeds into nightfall</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And you're not here to get me through it all</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I let my guard down and then you pulled the rug</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Who kicked your balls, kid?"  Herrmann asked watching Severide sit by the counter at Molly's.</p><p>"I am fine." He is an omega, has no 'balls', but he hates correcting bad jokes.</p><p>"Who was the lucky girl who turned you down?" Herrmann laughs, he's  bolder enough to say it.</p><p>"I can’t..."</p><p>"Come on, kid, it’s me Herrmann, you can spit it out."</p><p>Severide looked around, did not want anyone else listening to his intimacy.</p><p>"I met an alpha ... A male alpha." Trying to regain some dignity.</p><p>"You what?" Herrmann said louder than he wished, luck the music's loud and nobody listen.</p><p>"Shut up!" Severide yells back.</p><p>"Dude, since when?"</p><p>"A few weeks. It's nothing, I just ... We go for a dinner and, it doesn't worked. I don't know why I'm so upset, I don't even like him, it's over anyway."</p><p>"Then why the long face? Oh, don't tell me that you ... Dude! I never thought that day would come, Kelly Severide is in love! "</p><p>"No I'm not." He was already wondering if it was a good idea to come here today.</p><p>"I've known you for a long time. You're the 'Severide' the terror of girls and omegas around. I've never seen you spend more than 2 minutes  with someone. What's with that alpha?"</p><p>"I don't know ... I hate these ... Sorry, it's not personal, but Alphas are authoritarian and spacious, they think we are inferior and all that shit. I would never accept orders from an alpha, I'm not like that."</p><p>"So that's it, hn? Let me tell you one thing, I'm an alpha, you're my lieutenant, an omega, i follow your orders and that never been a problem between us. I trust my life on you everytime we have a fire call, and this make us equal, Kelly. No matter if i'm a alpha and you're an omega, i follow you through the fire because you order me and i trust in you."</p><p>"It's different, I was born to be a firefighter, that's my job and I’m good on it."</p><p>"You were born omega, there is no way to change that."</p><p>"You're telling me to behave like one, is that it, Hermann?"</p><p>"I just said there are no rules, Kelly, if you like him, just go there and enjoy it, not every alpha is a potential aggressor. Some people don't care about this gender division, my mother was an omega and she was the toughest girl I've ever met, just like you."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I let my guard down and then you pulled the rug</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The sunlight invaded the room, Severide wakes up a little confused by what had happened the night before and about where he is now, It took him a few seconds to realize that he is at Alvin's house, or rather, in his garage. The alpha's heavy arm around his waist, lying on his side and and when he tries to move, realizes he's tied to Alvin's knot.</p><p>"Shit!"</p><p>"Shhhh, relax, it's okay." Alvin was kissing his shoulders tenderly. "Good morning Baby." Alpha's calm voice relaxes his body, feels a chill on his skin, this is the first time this has happened to him.</p><p>"The heck..?"</p><p>"Something about pheromones, they are released during sex to make you fall asleep and relax, which makes the knot less ... painful. I don't know why it didn't happen the first time we did this." Alvin explains. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"Yes, i'm fine, you?"</p><p>"Yes, it's almost over, I'm sorry I didn't want to ..."</p><p>"I know, I came here, didn't I? I gotta go, can you pull out?"</p><p>"No, wait, I'm not going to hurt you, Kelly. It's okay, just relax."</p><p>"It's dangerous, Meredith can ..."</p><p>"It makes things easier, just relax, I'm finishing here. It hurts?"</p><p>"No." Severide murmured. </p><p>"Really?" Alvin smiles, satisfied.</p><p>"It's not that bad, it's really good now. I feel ... Full.” He shake his hips slowly, feeling the knot move inside him. Alvin moves his hips too causing Severide to moan, he was too full, too sensitive.</p><p>"Do you like this, Kelly? Is that good?"</p><p>"I'll kick you, Alvin" ... Wow. I'll..." The words come out from his mouth strangled, so he realizes that he's just babbling random words. Moved by Alvin's body he lies face down on the bed with the alpha strapped to his back, thrusting into his wet slit.</p><p>He stifles a groan as Alvin pulls him to his knees and gets even faster without getting out of his body, the alpha is touching something inside him making he lose himself in pleasure. "Alvin..." He murmurs, the husky sound of his voice excites Alvin even more. The alpha touches his hips until he finds Severide's hard cock between his thighs, he masturbates it slowly, Severide can only rub his face against the sheets inhaling the smell of the alpha who's fucking him so good.</p><p>"Here, touch yourself ..." Alvin says and Severide obeys without saying anything. Soaked in his own fluids, he slides his fingers to the fully-filled pussy through the alpha's knot, stretched to the max, he doesn't linger over and falls on the wet bed, Alvin strokes his shoulders, gently kissing his skin. </p><p>"I love you, Kelly..."</p><p>Without words, Severide only allows himself to be pampered and adored, Alvin is gentle and rough at the same time and he doesn't complain about it. Swinging his hips, he tries to reciprocate the alpha, and without any shame, he feels happy about it, for satisfying the alpha this way. He knows he's been a 'little fucking omega' now but is not bad, not really bad.</p><p>"I'm a messy..." He finally says, the sheets below him getting cold from the humidity. </p><p>"It feels so good in here, Kelly, you're so hot." Alvin says gently to Severide's ear, his voice sounding like a soothing melody. "Just breathe slowly..."</p><p>“Did you used a condom, right Alvin?"</p><p>"I'm afraid no, I didn't have time to find one when you jumped on my lap."</p><p>"I'm so fucked up!"</p><p>"Was that a request?" </p><p>"No way, get off me!"</p><p>"You seemed to enjoy it until a minute ago." Alvin looks down, he had a nice view of Severide's ass. "Oh my, that ass... Can we...?"</p><p>"I gotta go to the bathroom." Severide was ashamed. </p><p>"No, you not." Alvin kissed his back. "It's not a real wish, your body is getting used to my knot. It's okay, Kelly, you no need to be ashamed. One day will not be so bad and you'll enjoy it."</p><p>"Not bad ... Not that bad." He takes over, embarrassed. </p><p>An exultant, irritating smile comes to Olinsky's lips. "I did well then, Kelly? Look at all this wet in my bed, this is incredible!"</p><p>Severide tries to close his legs but cannot, instead he can only squeeze Alvin over and make him moan, he likes it, likes to know he causes it to the alpha.</p><p>"God, you're so tight, Kelly."</p><p>Severide smiles, he would never let anyone say that to him and get away, but now it seems so hot coming from Alvin.</p><p>They were still in bed when Alvin's cell phone started ringing and he picked up the device on the floor beside the bed. "Voight," he told Severide.</p><p>Severide was silent when Alvin answered the call, he noticed the change in Olinsky's face, not good news for sure.</p><p>Alvin hung up the phone, he looked worried.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Pulpo sent us another message."</p><p>"What? Damn!"</p><p>"I gotta go." Alvin was distressed; he did not want to leave this bed.</p><p>"Alright, you can pull out, just do it slow, Al."</p><p>"No way I'm not going to do that. It's a corpse, it's not going anywhere." Alvin strokes his head, wipes the sweat on his forehead, and splashes a few kisses on Severide's face. "Thanks for coming, you're all I wanted today."</p><p>"Cut the bullshit, Alvin, I'm the guy who most used that ‘next morning talk' in the world, just let me go, I'll go home."</p><p>"No, it's nothing like that. I want more than that, Kelly. You don't suck for one night." I would do anything to stay here with you, feeling you ... "He smells Severide." You is the best thing that ever happened to me, Kelly. "</p><p>Severide breathes slowly, Alvin walks away from him, his knot has fallen, he gets up and takes a towel to dry himself and clean Severide. "You are much more than that, I will show you."</p><p>"I already said that I am not good at relationships Alvin, did I?"</p><p>"Me too, maybe we've been in the wrong relationships all our lives."</p><p>"I need the pills." Severide says as a reminder to himself.</p><p>"What pills?" Alvin gently dries between Severide's spread legs.</p><p>"The morning after pills, my suppressors are not so reliable. I don't want any surprises, Al."</p><p>"Huh, do you need money for them?" He asks looking around for his wallet.</p><p>"No! I have a job and a salary, did you know that?" Severide says sharply.</p><p>"Sorry, I just wanted to ... Forget it. Can you talk to a doctor about it? These illegal pills don't do any good, I can go with you if you want."</p><p>Severide smiles, he wants to scream, but Alvin's sincere concern disarms him.</p><p>"Are you taking responsibility over me, Alvin?"</p><p>"I'm as responsible as you are, Kelly. Anyway, you can count on me."</p><p>He leans over and kisses Severide. "The best fuck I've ever had."</p><p>"I'll take that as a compliment, old man, but just because ..." He looks at the wet bed. "I am very satisfied and ..."</p><p>"Say it."</p><p>"Pleased."</p><p>"Say it!" Alvin insists.</p><p>"Very well fucked." Severide rolls his eyes. "Are you happy now?"</p><p>"Yeah, most happy man in this world."</p><p>
  
</p><p>Severide takes a quick shower in Alvin's makeshift bathroom, gets dressed and leaves.</p><p>"I'm going to take a cab."</p><p>"No, I'm taking you. It's your day off, right? I'm taking you home." Alvin hugged him, both hands holding Severide's ass.</p><p>"I'm not your girl, Al ..."</p><p>"No, you're not. But I'll protect that ass at all costs, come on, I'll buy you coffee."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But now the day bleeds into nightfall</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And you're not here to get me through it all</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I let my guard down and then you pulled the rug</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I let my guard down and then you pulled the rug</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Human trap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Je lui ai montré mes brûlures<br/>Et la lune s'est moquée de moi"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two bodies this time, individuals with extensive criminal records and both beheaded now.</p><p>Voight made a strange noise in his throat when Alvin's car parked near the crime scene on a cold street in Chicago, he saw the passenger in the car Lieutenant Severide.</p><p>"Pulpo" Alvin recognized Pulpo's signature. "He is eliminating competition in the city."</p><p>"What is he doing here?" Voight pointed at Severide, Alvin looked around.</p><p>"I'm keeping an eye on him."</p><p>"Alvin..."</p><p>"He's my problem, Voight. Can we focus here now?"</p><p>Severide stayed in the car watching, he was not inexperienced in death scenes, but that was far worse than anything he had ever seen, was cold blood execution. <br/>Alvin returned after the bodies were removed, he rubbed his hands to warm them.</p><p>"What the hell was that?"</p><p>"The reason I keep you away from all this shit. Are you okay, Kelly?"</p><p>"Pulpo did this ...?"</p><p>"It's possible." Alvin started the car and pulled them out. "Do you have somewhere safe to stay now?"</p><p>"My house?" He shrugs. </p><p>"I need you to keep your eyes open, Kelly. Anything suspicious you call me, I'll be there as soon as possible." Alvin slid his right hand down Severide's thigh and hold, the firefighter was visibly tense.</p><p>“Antonio? Is he safe, right?" He need to be sure about it again.</p><p>"You know Hank Voight? Pulpo has to be very insane to approach that omega again. Voight is in bloody alpha mode, hunting. I'm going to take you home and, I'll come back to check on you at night."</p><p>"This is just an excuse for you to fuck me, right?" Severide smiles, which makes Alvin look confused.</p><p>"I'm a middle-aged man, of course I want to fuck you, I need to make up for lost time." He burst out laughing, squeezing Severide's thigh tenderly. "I don't have all the time in the world right now."</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Since when, may I ask, Alvin?" Alvin was standing in the small kitchen of the office, Voight was making coffee for them. "You and Severide, how this happened?" </p><p>"I dunno." He is not interested in having this conversation with Voight. </p><p>"So you have this fetish for firefighters?" Alvin did not answer. "What? It's so hard to talk about it with your older friend, eh?"</p><p>"How do you feel about Antonio? Tell me, Hank." He asks sullenly.</p><p>Voight drank his coffee and thought before answering. "I don't know, we are still in this strange dance."</p><p>"You like him, that's all." Alvin shrugs. "Is it so hard to talk about it, my 'old friend'?"</p><p>"Don't answer me with another question, old man." Voight sighs, this conversation is going nowhere. "It's not that easy, Al."</p><p>"Omegas in danger are your fetish, Hank, I don't want to talk to you about me and Severide, it's not your business, so don't come and question me. I'm too old for that shit."</p><p>Alvin gets up to leave the kitchen, he doesn't want any more coffee.</p><p>"Meredith was never among us as your fireman is now."</p><p>"Perhaps it is only now that you have realized that I have a life away from you, Hank."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Erin looked at the two alphas in the office, they keep a short distance between them, the mood's sounds dangerous. She has never seen them do this before.</p><p>"Can we discuss the case here or are you going to jump into each other's throat to mark territory? Pulpo is still loose, I know you two are trying to protect your omegas, but we need to solve this problem now!"</p><p>Alvin and Voight look at each other, they have been friends for over 25 years and have never shown their teeth to each other before.</p><p>"Alvin, Severide is safe, Chief Boden is keeping everyone on alert. Voight, Antonio is protected, we need to catch Pulpo now. If you are going to continue with this alpha shit, I will have to do it myself."</p><p>"She's right," Voight finally said, "This is more important now."</p><p>"Okay, what do we have here?" Alvin looks at the files sent by the police. "Jared Miko and Jason Parker, drug dealers, wanted in 6 states, Pulpo's doing us a favor."</p><p>"Anything else?" Erin was looking at a particular photo very carefully, Voight noticed that. "What do you have there?"</p><p>"One of the policemen found this with one of them." She explains.</p><p>Voight looked, it was a picture of him with Diego, taken the day he took him home for the first time.</p><p>"He's been following us for a long time. Maybe he knows where we live, where Antonio and the boys are." Hank is furious.</p><p>"Hank." Alvin is looking at the photos. "He knows what we have, Antonio is a protected witness, he will not risk it, I think he will try to attack where it hurts the most, wich means, the problem boy."</p><p>Alvin is right, Voight punched the table, he needs to find Pulpo before he gets to Diego.</p><p> </p><p>"It makes no sense." Alvin said after a few hours sitting at his desk, Voight looked at him waiting for an explanation. "What are we doing here? We should be on the streets, like in the old days, talking to people, asking a few questions, Pulpo will not show up here and give in, we have to go and get that idiot out of the hole where he hid ".</p><p>Voight smiled, this was the Alvin he knew. He take out his gun and they went out into the street.</p><p>No one knew the dark alleys of Chicago better than Voight, for some time he offered protection to some criminals, extra income, nothing personal just business, he can walk between the cocaine-rich dealers and the neighborhood marijuana boys, and both sides of this worlds knows his name too.</p><p>"He's uncomfortable at Camille's." Voight says when they're on their way to find some informants. "It must be one of those 'omega things' that I don't understand, but it's really cute too."</p><p>"Never use the word 'cute' again, it doesn't make sense when you say it, sounds like something sadistic and sickly."</p><p>"Is the fireman cute, Al?" He teased Alvin, "You and him ... Any plans?"</p><p>"No. Severide is independent, he likes where he is now."</p><p>"Do you like it?"</p><p>"No, but I don't decide anything for him. He's an adult man and decides for himself what to do."</p><p>"So you don't use 'that alpha voice' with him, do you?"</p><p>"No, I don't wear anything to him. Just my incredible middle-aged charm." He says without much humor.</p><p>"We are two old fools, aren't we, Al?"</p><p>Alvin did not want to talk about it anymore, fortunately, they were near the home of an informant.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He looks around Munoz's apartment, a pimp knowned for beat on his girls, the whole place stink pissy and dirty.</p><p>Voight sat at the desk in front of Munoz, who needed a few punches to decide to calm down and start to speak.</p><p>"What do you know about Adres Dias?" Voight asked in his usual hoarse, scaring tone. "Is he one of your customers?"</p><p>"Fuck! You broke my tooth man!"</p><p>"It was just a courtesy, now tell me what you know about Pulpo."</p><p>"You're in the wrong place, man. I know nothing about Pulpo. I don't work for any Pulpo!"</p><p>"I think you know, come on Munoz, we're all friends here."</p><p>"Nope man, I don't know anything about Pulpo, I'm clean man, I have a job."</p><p>"Perhaps a walk on the river will refresh your memory." Voight decided.</p><p>Alvin goes through some drawers, anything they can use against Munoz will be useful now.</p><p>"Don't touch my stuff, man!"</p><p>Alvin continue his search, for when he finds something, without any warning he advances on Munoz and punches him until he is on the ground, only then does Voight stop him.</p><p>"Ok, ok, what did you think there, friend?"</p><p>Alvin shows him a newspaper clipping with a picture of Severide in an article about a fire that took place weeks ago.</p><p>"What does that mean, Munoz?" Alvin yells in his face.</p><p>"It's just a fucking newspaper, man!"</p><p>"Are you kidding me? I'm going to kill you!"</p><p>Voight intervened, Alvin is about to kill the man right there.</p><p>"Let's take you for a drive, Al."</p><p>"Am I under arrest? Why, man?"</p><p>"Shut up!" Voight screams as he stands and drags him out.</p><p> </p><p>Severide has been called into his office, there is a call for him. "Severide."</p><p>On the other end, Alvin's voice sounds tired. "Are you okay, Kelly?"</p><p>"Yes, what happened? Why are you calling here?" Severide looks around to see if anyone can hear him.</p><p>"Listen, don't hang up, I don't want you to be alone at any moment, are you listening to me, Kelly? If you have to leave the barracks, don't do it alone!"</p><p>"What are you saying, Alvin? What's going on?"</p><p>"Just do what I say, okay? Tomorrow morning, when your shift is over, I'll be waiting for you, don't go out by yourself, do you hear me, Kelly?"</p><p>"Are you giving me orders, Alvin? Fuck you, don't you dare, Olinsky!"</p><p>"Ambulance 61, truck 3 ..." The voice rang through the speaker, Alvin heard from the other side.</p><p>"Kelly ... it's not what you ..."</p><p>"I gotta go." Severide hung up and went to the truck.</p><p>Voight approaches Alvin, wiping his hands on a handkerchief and blood on his shirt.</p><p>"Is your man okay?"</p><p>"Yes, did Munoz speak?" He asks in anguish.</p><p>"Nothing, Pulpo has an advantage over these guys, the fear of losing their head."</p><p>"I also know how to play this game. Can you send someone over to watch Severide while I'm here, Hank?"</p><p>"Yes I Can."</p><p>Voight watches Alvin walk down the hall to the garage where they kept Munoz, he is in full alpha mode, Munoz will face the worst of the detective.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Alvin remains inside the car parked in front of his house trying to keep his mind focused on what he needs to do, he takes a deep breath before opening the door and entering.</p><p>Meredith is sitting on the couch, Lexi sitting on the steps, they heard everything Alvin said silently.</p><p>"We can not!" Meredith finally said. "We can't just get out of the city like that."</p><p>"Meredith ..."</p><p>"No, Alvin! We are not going to run away and leave everything behind now."</p><p>"It's just for a while, once we arrest Pulpo, you two can come back."</p><p>"No!" She's irreducible.</p><p>"Mom..." Lexi try to intervene.</p><p>"I said no! Tell me Alvin, did your firefighter accept that, Alvin? He's leaving the town too?"</p><p>Alvin doesn't want to argue with her, so he went to his daughter. "Can you stay with Aunt Lucy for a while, my angel?"</p><p>Lexi looked at Meredith, It was obvious she did not want to infuriate any of them.</p><p>"Don't use Lexi in your madness, Alvin!" Meredith yells from the couch.</p><p>"You can stay, Meredith is your choice, not Lexi! She's my daughter, you can't accuse me for trying to protect her."</p><p>"Protect? How dare you say that, Alvin? You and Voight are always involved in this shit and now you talk about protecting us?"</p><p>"Meredith ..." He keeps his voice as calm as possible, his daughter doesn't deserve to see them argue again. "I didn't say that he's coming after any of you, I just want to make sure you're all safe if that happens."</p><p>"You brought all this shit to us, Alvin, if anyone wants to kill the fireman or Lexi and me it's all your fault!"</p><p>"I'm going to call Lucy, okay?" He said to his daughter before leaving the house.</p><p>He locks himself in the garage, lies on the sheets breathing in the smell of Severide, it is so calming and comforting that it makes him sleep quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Severide said goodbye to his co-workers and went to his car alone ignoring Alvin's advice the night before, he was not the kind of person who was easily intimidated.</p><p>"What the hell...?"</p><p>"I'm going to give you a ride home ..." Alvin was standing behind him.</p><p>"Al, I want to know what's going on."</p><p>"Not here. Let's go to your place." Alvin says sneakily.</p><p>"I'm going in my car."</p><p>"I'm going to ask someone to pick up your car later ... You come with me, my car is over there."</p><p>"No way, I'm not leaving my car here, Alvin, this is insane and ..."</p><p>"Pulpo may be looking for you."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It's just a suspicion, but I'm not taking any chances. Please get in my car."</p><p>Alvin checked his apartment while Severide showering, only stopped when he was sure there was nothing suspicious on the place. Severide came out of the bath with only a towel around his waist.</p><p>"Is everything okay or do we have a bomb here?"</p><p>"I think not." Without looking away from the omega's body, "I need to know you're safe here until we're sure you're not a target, Kelly. Damn, don't walk like that near me."</p><p>Severide opens the towel and shows the naked body to Alvin, eliciting a smile from the alpha. "See? No reason for all this mess, Alvin." He was not worried at all.</p><p>"You saw what this man is capable of, Kelly. Please don't doubt that."</p><p>"Okay, sorry. I must rest, will you stay here?" He wraps up in the towel again.</p><p>"No, I need to sort things out, a police officer will be on the outside, don't worry."</p><p>"I'm fine and how do you know Adres is after me?"Severide sits on his couch, Alvin sits down in front of him, his hand touching the omega knee.</p><p>"We arrested a suspect yesterday, he had a newspaper clipping with a story about you, Kelly."</p><p>"How do you know he's not just a fan? Firefighters tend to have fans." Severide laughs.</p><p>"In that case, I'm going to take his eyes off his face for having a picture of you."</p><p>"Jealous, Al?" He uses the tip of his foot to touch Alvin, alpha's visibly excited now.</p><p>"I told you that I'm going to protect your beautiful ass, didn't I?" He falls to his knees on the floor, squeezing Severide's body in his arms, his hands caressing between his thighs. "Always keep my word, Kelly." Hugging him and kissing Severide's legs, he forgot his worries for a moment. "I could kill someone come near you."</p><p>"Hey, calm down, don't you have to work?"</p><p>"Yes, I know it." He slowly bites the omega's thighs, making him moan.</p><p>"Then go, I'm going to get some sleep, Al."</p><p>"I can be a little late and we ... can do a little ..." Alvin slides his fingers between Severide's wet thighs, smelling the soap.</p><p>"Man, we've been fucking like rabbits for the past week! I'm not following you here."</p><p>"Did not you like it?" Alvin grabs his right foot and kisses him, Severide groans unintentionally. "With a body like that, you can't blame me." Alvin continues to explore Severide's thighs until he reaches the middle and rubs his fingers over his slit.</p><p>"I never thought I'd say that, but I'm exhausted, Alvin. I can't do anything, even if I wanted to." Severide complains, but opens his legs wider, giving more access to the alpha, he closes his eyes feeling the alpha's fingers slide into his body.</p><p>Alvin wastes no time, he moves his fingers, moist and hot around it. Severide relaxes on the sofa and lets the alpha touch some more.</p><p>"I would kill anyone who tried to be touching you."</p><p>Severide doesn't answer, he just lets out a breath. Alvin strokes the side of his hip and uses the same hand to leverage Severide's body and touch his ass.<br/>Severide opens his eyes, he thinks about to say no, but he doesn't, he just lets Alvin go on and touch his ass. Alvin is looking at him, studying his reactions, he does not go beyond what Severide allows.</p><p>Then a new sensation runs through Severide's body, Alvin is touching his ass, curiously at first probing the territory, Severide groans with the intrusion, Alvin moves his fingers more quickly in her pussy and slowly in her ass. It hurts, at the same time it is incredibly tempting, and for the first time in his life, Severide feels the urge to submit. He fights bravely against the urge to do so, and when the orgasm hits him, he breathes a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Do I leave you exhausted, Kelly?" Alvin was proud of himself, Severide pushed him away he fell on the floor.</p><p>"Get out!"</p><p>"Um ... we're fine, right? I mean ..."</p><p>"Get out before I change my mind, Alvin."</p><p>"Okay, okay, I'll be around if you need me."</p><p> </p><p>Severide woke up again to the bell, had slept for only two hours. Annoyed by the unexpected visit, he got up to answer the door.</p><p>"Alvin, I swear, I'm going to kick you ..."</p><p>"Lieutenant Severide?" Meredith Olinsky was standing in the hall, Severide knew who she was, saw her once or twice before, and recognized her quickly. In less than a minute his body went on alert, all sleep was gone. "Iam Meredith Olinski, Alvin's wife. Can I come in?" She asks. </p><p>"Yes, sorry, please come in."</p><p>Meredith is a beautiful woman, Severide is wearing only pants standing at the door waiting for her to start talking.</p><p>"So this is where you and Alvin meet? Nice place!"</p><p>"No, this is where my friend and I live, madam."</p><p>"Oh, I forgot, when you two fuck like animals, you use my garage!"</p><p>Severide felt his face burn with embarrassment, he did not imagine that she would know about that day.</p><p>"Can I help you with anything, ma'am? I've had a long shift and I really need to go back to sleep." He said as kindly as he could.<br/> <br/>Meredith sits on the sofa and Severide has the impression that this conversation will be longer and more unpleasant than he imagines.</p><p>"Alvin really surprised me, a man! You look much better than I imagined, Alvin has good taste after all. I just didn't think it would be an omega man." She snaps her fingers as if to remember something. "He always hated omegas, he even knows some good jokes about his kind of people, you should hear him say that."</p><p>He tries not to react to the provocation, Meredith is an injured woman distilling her anger and that is perfectly understandable. "Would you like some coffee, ma'am?"</p><p>"Is there anything stronger? I don't want to have that kind of conversation sober."</p><p>Severide pours a drink and sits across from Meredith, he waits for her to start talking. </p><p>"Alvin and I were married too young, he was an good cop who wanted to make this city a better place." Meredith takes a sip of her drink, keeping her voice low, cold. "He was an honorable man, lieutenant, honest, maybe life on the streets has toughened him up, I'll never know. One day I woke up and he was gone, my Alvin never came back home." </p><p>Severide bit his lower lip, he had no idea where she wanted to go with this conversation.</p><p>"Hank Voight took him, he took Al forever, gave him a world that he can’t escape from anymore. I know he looks good to you, I know he's a good alpha now, but he's a Voight follower. He'll do whatever the boss says and then you'll be like me, Lieutenant: nothing."</p><p>"Alvin and I ..."</p><p>"I don't want my daughter to know that her father brings the lover to fuck in our house, Lieutenant!" She says in a firm tone.</p><p>"We are not…"</p><p> "Who are you trying to deceive? Does your battalion know that you're dating a married man, Lieutenant? Do they know that the city's omega hero is just a whore?" Her voice was aggressive now, Severide gets up and walks away from her. "The man you're sneaking to in the middle of the night like a cheap slut is married Lieutenant! We are a family, we have a daughter and everything was better before you came."</p><p>"With all due respect, ma'am, but I think we're done with this conversation."</p><p>Meredith gets up and places her glass on the coffee table.</p><p>"You may be having fun now, but you're going to end up pregnant and alone. That's what omegas are for, isn't it? Alvin used to say that all the time. I know what kind of person you are, Lieutenant, I hope Alvin is using protection, I don't want to catch any of yous deseases when he comes back to consciousness and be my husband again."</p><p>Severide turned towards her, annoyed. "Please, leave."</p><p>“Bitch!” She murmured as she left, Severide close the door and head back to bed, but he couldn't sleep for the rest of the day.</p><p> </p><p>Voight mutters something under his breath, Alvin doesn't understand what he means.</p><p>"Say it again."</p><p>"The profession is the most important thing that Severide has, am I right, Al?"</p><p>"Yes." Alvin went back to work, tracking some of Munoz's calls in the past few months. "Because?"</p><p>"He's a hero, I can say that." Voight continued, "He's not like Antonio, he's not like any other omega we've ever met, is he?"</p><p>"Where are you going with this, Hank?"</p><p>Hank makes a sound in his throat, he seems lost in his own conclusions.</p><p>"I remember that guy at the police academy, his name was Jackson or something, he was one of the fastest guys in the world, the guy was really good."</p><p>"What happened to him?" Alvin is still confused about the direction of this conversation.</p><p>"They didn't tolerate omegas in the corporation at that time, he was never hired, the guy was better than any of us and he was never a police officer."</p><p>Voight continues to tell the story. "Some time ago, someone set fire to a downtown building, I was there, your fireman was there, everyone was talking about a brave man who helped evacuate the place before the firefighters arrived, I had to know who it was , it was him, Jackson. He didn't get a job for a few years, the guy was supposed to have a bright future in this city, and none of that happened just because he was born an omega."</p><p>"And why are you telling me this now, Hank?" Alvin stop what he's doing and looks at Voight.</p><p>"I don't know, just ... I can't stop thinking about it right now. You will never be able to control it, it will never be a fair fight between the two of you."</p><p>"I don't want any control. I don't need this."</p><p>"I've known you for a long time, Al, control is the foundation of who you are, that's why your marriage is over, isn't it? You lost control ..."</p><p>"Are you a fucking therapist now, Hank?"</p><p>"No, I just want to get a sense of the shit we're getting into."</p><p>"Are you scared, Hank? That does not sound like you, besides Severide is a great pro, times change Voight."</p><p>Voight's tired, he gets some drink, needs some alcohol now.</p><p>"I'm 52 years old Al, I'm not a young man like before, I don't have all this time. After Justin died there was not much left to keep me up and now, this kid comes into my life asking for protection, I'm confusing things here, right?"</p><p>Alvin sits in the chair across from him and takes a sip of Voight's drink.</p><p>"You asked me about the two of us, I'm talking about it now, Al. Antonio is so cute and unprotected all the time, but that's just his nature trying to survive. At any other time, he would never look me in the eye, Alvin."</p><p>"The word 'cute' again, I'm going to need a stronger drink to deal with this shit."</p><p>"I don't know what to do, Alvin, I don't know how to be an alpha for him when I know everything he's ever experienced in the hands of another alpha, he doesn't want me, he's afraid of me, he's just trying to stay safe by my side."</p><p>"I've never seen you get so involved before, why now, Hank?"</p><p>"I can be many things, but I was faithful to my marriage. After Camille there was no one else. Antonio is different, he is the opposite of everything I am, it is as if something kept me trapped to him, dependent on his scent, his body. This morning he reacted and I had to control myself not to drag him to bed."</p><p>"So who needs some control here, Hank?" Alvin teased, it was a conversation between friends, two people who trust each other, that was the only moment where Hank let his defenses fall.</p><p>"Erin was right, I shouldn't have come so close, Antonio is looking for protection, I'm the only one looking for love here."</p><p>Alvin takes a deep breath and shoves his hands in his pockets. "Not afraid of bandits, bullets, prison, murderers, but afraid of the little omega hidden in your house? You still surprise me, Hank." He gets up and fixes his cap on his head. "I'm leaving, I'm going to take Lexi to her aunt and take a look at Severide. Do you need anything?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Are you staying here, Hank?"</p><p>Voight raises his hands "And where would I be?"</p><p>"Don't you have a goddamn crisis right now, Hank. A lot of people need you here."</p><p>Voight nodded. Alvin went to the door and Voight called him back. </p><p>"Alvin, you know we need to free Munoz, don't you?"</p><p>"Nobody's missing that idiot in the streets, and Voight, go home! Nature or not, Antonio is still a witness under your protection, and you don't have to be an alpha model, just be there, don't let anything happen, that's a lot more than the other alpha has done for him."</p><p> Voight keeps that indecipherable grin on his face, he has spoken more about himself now than the last five years, Alvin raises one eyebrow,</p><p>"Don't do this, Hank. Don't make decisions for him, Antonio is smart and if he wants to be with you, don't screw this up, this kid already had a lot of shit. Just for the count: don't talk about Severide again, this is not open to discussion."</p><p>Voight smiles. "Roger that."</p><p> </p><p>Three days later, when Severide left the firehouse, he found his car vandalized, they had written 'Bitch' in pink paint on his Mustang, he knew exactly who had done it.</p><p>Herrmann came right then stood next to the omega, he know better than provoke Severide now, he's furious.</p><p>“Oh, man..."</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"J'ai pas grand chose à te dire</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Pas grand chose pour te faire rire</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Car j'imagine toujours le pire</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Et le meilleur me fait souffrir"</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I don't know who else to call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"There's another mistake but it's dark outside<br/>And I feel a weight in my heart tonight"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What in the world would break a man like Hank Voight? He is a mountain of ice and rage, nothing like the lonely, broken man Alvin had left sitting at the Intel office days ago.</p><p>He hasn't slept much these days, none of them actually, he's still circling this investigation and, this is already undermining Voight's dubious sanity.<br/>Alvin is worried about his friend.</p><p>In other hand, Lexi is safe and far from the city, Severide is sleeping quietly by his side, all is fine, Alvin repeated himself without stopping. </p><p>The smell of Severide's hair invades his nostrils, it calms him down, all the worry in his chest melts away like magic, he hugged the waist of the omega and tried to sleep again.  </p><p>"You'll pay for my car." Severide mutters without open his eyes.</p><p>Alvin kiss his shoulder and tries not to smile in this situation. "I will, don't worry."</p><p>"And you're going to keep this crazy bitch away from me, Alvin!"</p><p>"Yeah Kelly, just go back to sleep."</p><p>"You're not using any command voice with me, do you?"</p><p>"Damn it, Kelly, just sleep!"</p><p>"Don't give me orders, old man." He heard Severide mutter before falling asleep again.</p><p> </p><p>Voight passed some orders to the district police patrol and closed himself in his office, Alvin knocked lightly on the door before entering.</p><p>"You're scared" He said bluntly, Voight looked at him in surprise. "You get used with the worst of human beings, you can kill and deal with a lot of shit, but this is different, Antonio is different from everything you have known before."</p><p>Voight watched his friend sit in front of him. "And this scares the hell out of you, Hank, that's it!" Alvin concluded.</p><p>Voight clench his jaw, surprise and confuse by this conversation. </p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about, Alvin."</p><p>"Yes, you know, Hank. You want to be good to him. From the moment Antonio came into your life, you did everything to stay with him, no night of games, no drinks, no visits to our gangster friends. Nothing!"</p><p>"I'm protecting him, that's my job." Voight tries to get back to work.</p><p>"You've been behaving like a newly married man since he came to your house. I've never seen you have a decent work schedule and go home at the end of the day."</p><p>"Is this conversation really necessary now, Alvin?"</p><p>"No, it's not." Alvin gets up to leave the room, "Life is a bitch, Hank. For the life we had... You're the bravest man I know and, if that boy makes you wish to be better, just do it. You deserve to be happy too, man."</p><p>Voight says nothing, but Alvin knows what he wanted when he tried to vent a few days ago.</p><p>
  
</p><p>They are in front of a suspect's house when Voight decides to speak again.</p><p>"He is a good man, I mean, he is a very good man, Al. People have told him, throughout his life, that he is useless, and yet he is better than the rest of the people I know."</p><p>"Do you trust him?" Alvin bites a toothpick while looking out into the street.</p><p>"You want to know if I think he's going to run away as soon as we get Pulpo? I don't know, maybe he'll leave to live his life, he deserves it. I can't force him to stay with me.”</p><p>Alvin looks at Voight as if he has another head on his shoulders.</p><p>"You're in love, my friend!"</p><p>"Hun ..."</p><p>“I never thought I'd live long enough to see this day happen, Hank."</p><p>"What about your firefighter? Are you really in love with him, Al?"</p><p>"It's more than that, Hank, a little more than that..."</p><p>
  
</p><p>Severide is ignoring Casey all day, this is getting tiresome.</p><p>"I wanna talk to you, Severide." The captain warns when he enters the Lieutenant's room.</p><p>"No time, Casey." Severide continued to write things down in a book, he just wants Matt to leave him alone.</p><p>"Severide, I know you're avoiding me, but you have to tell me if someone is harassing you."</p><p>"Nope, nobody." Severide shrugs.</p><p>"I know it sounds like a bad joke, but that kind of behavior is unacceptable here."</p><p>"Matt, I'm fine. It was an stupid neighborhood boy, just forget about it."</p><p>"Are you sure? Because if it came from someone in this house, I can try to ..."</p><p>"Did I ask you for anything, Matt?" Severide gets up and faces Casey. "Did I ask you to defend my honor or some shit like that?"</p><p>"Kelly ..." Matt tries to stay calm.</p><p>"Do I look like I need a defender?" Severide's tall, strong and always ready to strike, Matt steps back defensively.</p><p>"I didn't say that, Kelly. Just ... I don't want you to think that this is tolerable here."</p><p>"And how are you going to do this? Defending the poor offended omega? Take care of your own things, Matt, I'll take care of mine!"</p><p>Severide left him stand there and walked away, he knows that Matt will return to this subject soon, the man never gives up anything.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Severide snorts impatiently when Casey comes back and stands beside him in the truck.</p><p>"Are you going to give me your hand to help me down, Casey?"</p><p>"No of course not."</p><p>"Then get out of my way!"</p><p>"What did I do to you, Sev? I mean, I've been trying to get close to you all these years and you're still being an idiot to me. What's the matter, Severide?"</p><p>Severide shrugs, indifferent. "I'm not much of a 'good guys fan' that's all."</p><p>Casey rolls his eyes, Severide continues to change clothes, they had a fire call, nothing serious at least.</p><p>"Has she spoken to you?"</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Gabby, she's going to Puerto Rico."</p><p>"Vacation, huh? You should enjoy it and get a tan."</p><p>"I'm not going. We aren't ... We're actually breaking up."</p><p>Severide stopped and looked at him, Casey looks tired. "Hm, I didn't know. I'm sorry. I thought things were going well between you two."</p><p>Casey shrugs. "Me too, a lot of things happened, I think it's better for us."</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>"Yes, I thought about going out and drinking, what do you think?"</p><p>"Yes, we can do that."</p><p>Casey thanks him leaving Severide to finish the change of clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Severide's Mustang is impeccably parked in front of the barracks, he smiles when he sees his car. Alvin is across the street, Severide comes to him.</p><p>"I hope you talked to her about it, Alvin."</p><p>"Meredith is out of town, she won't be near you again, Kelly. Are you happy?"</p><p>"Yes, that car is my life!"</p><p>"Remind me to set it on fire then." Alvin says smiling, Severide grimaces. "I don't like to share your love, Kelly."</p><p>"It has nothing to do with sharing, I never said I loved you."</p><p>"How cruel that is. I am satisfied with sex."</p><p>Severide looks around then approaches and kisses Alvin on the lips. "About that, how about teaching me to sit properly on your lap today?" He reaches out and strokes Alvin's cock over his clothes.</p><p>Alvin closes his eyes, pretending to be surprised. "It will be a pleasure."</p><p>"How about breakfast first?" He turns away from Alvin. "You are paying, old man."</p><p>"Still my pleasure."</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Casey was already at the bar when Severide arrived and, by his expression, had already drunk a little too much.</p><p>"Beer." Severide asks whe he sits beside him at the counter. "Hey, man."</p><p>"The Voight's henchman ..." He didn't look at Severide.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I saw you two together this morning. I saw you kissing him in the parking lot, Severide. Of all the men in the world, you are dating Voight's henchman!" It was a direct accusation, and Casey is too drunk to figure out what limits to overcome.</p><p>"You are drunk, Matt." Severide gets up, he is not going to stay and listen to this.</p><p>"And you ... You are a whore, Kelly Severide!"</p><p>Kelly's warm blood and Casey's excess alcohol don't match, Herrmann and Vargas need to separate them and keep them away from each other.</p><p>"I bet you were in bed with him while Voight was trying to kill me! How can you do this to me, Kelly?"</p><p>"I didn't do shit with you, Casey!"</p><p>With enough strength in their wrists to cause damage, they both ended up in the ER. Casey is slowly coming to his senses, his head hurting, a cut decorating his temple and blood curling his hair. Severide has a cut on his right hand, nothing serious, he just came here to calm Herrmann and leave the bar.</p><p>"What's the matter with you two?" Herrmann snorts in the hall, the two seem ready to attack again. "You used to be at least civilized!"</p><p>Herrmann left them waiting for the doctor and went to the reception to do the paperwork.</p><p>"Mr. Severide?" The doctor calls him and Kelly follows him. "I ordered an ultrasound before prescribing any medication, I want to know how fetal development is before taking any medication."</p><p>"Wait what?"</p><p>"Oh, I thought you knew you're pregnant, Mr. Severide."</p><p>Severide feels the whole world spinning around him, he doesn't know what to say or what to think, it didn't get any better when he looked back and saw Casey looking at him in surprise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Permanent Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"There's something wrong, I only came here because my friend Herrmann was going crazy! I just need some bandages and ..." Severide tries to explain to the doctor because, obviously, he doesn't know what he's talking about. "I took all those painful injections of suppressors ... And the condom, damn it! This isn't happening."</p><p>"I have some tests to show you, I would like you to follow me to ..."</p><p>"No, just the bandage okay? I can't be ... That's ridiculous!"</p><p>Suddenly all the alcohol in Matt's blood stream evaporated and he's perfectly aware of the situation. He is paralyzed behind Severide and hears when his friend go crazy over the news.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing, Casey?"</p><p>He hears Severide saying, then realizes that he's rubbing his back, an instinctive gesture of support, he takes his hand away and watches when Severide walks away with the doctor through the hospital corridor.</p><p>Casey spent part of the night sitting in the emergency waiting room. As tired as he was, he couldn't leave and leave Severide there, he didn't see him after the omega disappeared with the doctor a few time ago.</p><p>A small kick on his leg brought him back from the trance, he had been distracted by the movement of the place. Severide is right beside him again, his facial expression is the worst possible, Casey isn't sure if it's safe to try to talk now.</p><p>"What are you doing here so far?" Severide's voice reflects all his fatigue and frustration.</p><p>"I thought maybe you'd need a ride."</p><p>"Where's your car?"</p><p>Herrmann brought them to the hospital, none of them was driving last night. Casey scrubs the eyes.</p><p>"Can we get a cab?" He offers trying to ease Severide's mood. "The baby's fine, Sev?" He asks, Severide looks around, too exhausted to talk. "Look, I won't tell anyone ..."</p><p>"Let's get out of here." Severide gets up and Casey follows him outside.</p><p>The key is in the door from the outside, Casey is not sure if he is welcome to enter, but Severide also did not send him away, so he get in.<br/>
Severide falls on the sofa, Casey sits across from him and watches the omega rubbing his temples as if trying to ward off a colossal headache using his injured hand wrapped in bandages.</p><p>"I'm sorry for what I've done back there, I drank more than I should and ..."</p><p>"Shut up, Casey!"</p><p>"Fair enough ..." Casey sighs. "I can make coffee if you want ... No, not coffee. A juice, maybe ..."</p><p>"Just leave, Matt. I need to be alone now."</p><p>Casey gets up and walks to the door. "If you want to talk or, I don't know, anything you need... just call me, Sev."</p><p>"I don’t want ..." Severide mutters without looking at him, Casey walk back to where he is sitting.</p><p>"I'm sorry for attacking you, I had no idea… I would never hurt you, Sev."</p><p>Severide can hear his regrets corroding Casey, the good Boy Scout would blame himself for ever if he had injured a pregnant person.</p><p>Casey has a bandage on the side of his head, it makes Severide laugh. "You're worse than me." Casey knows this, the taxi driver who brought them here has not stopped looking at them in the rearview mirror, so he knows he is in a bad shape.</p><p>"You have a good punch over there." He smiles, Severide is silent, "How's your hand?" He tries to hold Severide's hand, but the omega moves away.</p><p>Severide didn't even notice the bandage being done by the nurse, his mind was numb. "I'll be fine ... Just go, Casey."</p><p>"Sev ... I know you are ..."</p><p>"Please go away!"</p><p>Casey raises his hands in surrender: "I'm leaving."</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Alvin answered the phone quickly, Voight was watching him, so he just heard the message and put the phone in his pocket again.</p><p>"Important?" Voight asks, he is visibly curious.</p><p>"Hell yes." Alvin answers, but that is all he is going to say about it.</p><p>"Do you need time to work this out, Al?"</p><p>"No..."</p><p>"And why...?"</p><p>"Because he doesn't want me to decide anything for him." Then he gets out of the car leaving Voight alone.</p><p> </p><p>Severide wake up sometime in the middle afternoon, raindrops streaming through the windowpane, a pleasant smell of food hovering in the air, he decides not to get up, does not want to get out of this bed today<br/>
Woke up again late at night, one arm around his waist, he turns to see it better, it's Alvin and he is awake.</p><p>"You've being crying, handsome boy?"</p><p>"No, I'm not." He doesn't want to explain himself now. "How did you get in here?"</p><p>"Your friend ... I heard you got in trouble with Casey last night. What happened?"</p><p>"Nothing happened, Al."</p><p>"Should I worry about your bar fights now, Kelly?"</p><p>"No, I can solve my problems."</p><p>"Crying in bed. What about the tough omega you used to be, Kelly?"</p><p>Severide sits on the bed, irritably. "He takes a knot and turned into a little slut! Are you staying all night, Alvin?"</p><p>"Do you want me to stay with you tonight, Kelly?"</p><p>Severide feels his eyes sting again, he is about to cry again.</p><p>Alvin must have noticed, because he sat down and turned on the lamp, approaching Severide and holding his chin.</p><p>"You know you can talk to me, don't you?"</p><p>"I'm fine, it's just ... I'm tired, Al." He tries to move away from the alpha, but Alvin keeps him in place, he is looking into Severide's eyes as if he can see his soul through them.</p><p>"There's a whole universe in your eyes, Kelly. I wish you could share a little bit with me."</p><p>"That's bullshit!" He manages to get away from Alvin.</p><p>"Why are you so upset, Kelly?" Alvin tries to touch him again, but Severide just steps back from him.</p><p>"I'm not! Just leave me alone!"</p><p>Alvin raises his hands in surrender, Severide gets up and goes to the bathroom.</p><p>Alvin should have insisted a little more, but he didn't.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>But there is one person from whom he could not escape, Casey.</p><p>"Are you sure you can get in there?" Casey asked when the rescue team arrived at the fire site.</p><p>"I'm on the rescue team, Casey, I'm here for this!"</p><p>"Yes ... But you are ..."</p><p>"Since when did you interfere with my work?"</p><p>"I just ... I'm just worried about you, Sev. I know you can do your job ... I never ..."</p><p>"So don't come with that shit ...! I don't need your fucking concern. I'm fine!"</p><p>"Yes ... but, you need to think about ..."</p><p>Severide pushes him, Casey falls off balance and hits the wall behind him.</p><p>"This is not your problem! Get ou of my way, Casey!"

</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> Adres made a deal with the feds, that means he'll be free, a hard blow to Voight. Alvin found Voight by the river, it was late and the cold wind whipped their faces, making them red.</p><p>"You know ... There is always the second option. The water is always deeper on this side of the river." Alvin said, Voight knew what he meant. "I know about Pulpo's deal with the feds, and he just wants to buy time, we won't give him that, Hank."</p><p>"I cannot ask you to do it, Al."</p><p>"One more, one less, It's just work."</p><p>Voight takes a deep breath. "Still, I don't want you to get involved, it would be too risky. You're doing well now with your fireman, don't screw this up, man."</p><p>Alvin looks up at the sky, it's cloudy today. "I got him pregnant ..."</p><p>Voight turns to look at him and realizes that Alvin doesn't look happy about it.</p><p>"Kelly is going to have a son of mine and he doesn't want to."</p><p>'Did he tell you that? "</p><p>"He doesn't have to, I know. I can't force him."</p><p>"It doesn't make sense, Al."</p><p>"Yes, he was created to deny what he is, Hank. Everything about him tries not to be what he is." Alvin smiles, a little desperate. "He doesn't even have maternity leave to cover. Why would he want the son of an old man like me?"</p><p>"Do you agree with an abortion then?"</p><p>"I just want to see him happy, no matter what he does about it."</p><p>Alvin looks at the river again. "Let's get him, Hank."</p><p>"Alvin ..."</p><p>"I got your back. What do you wanna do?"</p><p>"I want to know how deep this 'Pulpo' can swim." Watching the peaceful surface of the river.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>The beer was heating up in front of him, Severide was rolling his fingers over the glass with no interest in drinking it.</p><p>"You could have called me, I really wanted to go out for a drink." Casey's voice takes him out of his trance, he snorts, Casey is exactly who he doesn't want to see today.</p><p>Before he can protest, Casey sits in front of him.</p><p>"What are you doing, Casey?"</p><p>"Drinking with an old friend." Casey responds naturally while beck to the barista to bring him a beer.</p><p>"We're not friends."</p><p>"Co-workers then, that’s sound better for you, Sev?"</p><p>"Unbelievable," Severide threatens to get up, Casey holds his arm.</p><p>"Hey ... Wait just a drink, stay, Please grumpy boy."</p><p>Severide looks to the hand holding his arm, Casey let him go. He sits down again.</p><p>"You went well there today, I mean, with the rescue and ..."</p><p>"I'm trained for it, That's my job, Casey."</p><p>"I know, but with the baby and everything ..."</p><p>"Don't mention that!"</p><p>"You know you have to report this soon ... It's dangerous and stupid to put your life at risk like this. We can have problems."</p><p>"We? This alien is inside me, and as long as I remember, you have nothing to do with it."</p><p>The barista brings his beer and leaves them alone again.</p><p>"That's none of your business, Casey."</p><p>"I mean work, Sev. I can't imagine you walking in a burning building with a baby."</p><p>"It's not a baby yet ... It's just a heap of cells."</p><p>"He gotta a heartbeat..." Casey mutters without looking at him. Severide remember that he and Gabby had lost a baby not too long ago. "That's what they said when..."</p><p>Severide scratches his head, Casey does not know how to stop meddling.</p><p>"Olinsky, he's the father, isn’t he? I don’t really like Voight's friends, but ... If he's your partner now, I'll accept and ..."</p><p>"I didn't say anything yet."</p><p>Casey makes a sound with his mouth Severide looks down at the tables at the back of the bar. “Why?”</p><p>“I don’t know…”</p><p>"Are you keeping the baby or ...?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"I did not mean it to you that day ... I never thought of you as a ..."</p><p>"Whore?" Severide laughs and Casey blushes with embarrassment. "I don't care what you think about me, Casey."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"I gotta go," Severide gets up and straightens his coat, he notices when Casey notices his belly and it irritates him deeply.</p><p>"Tell him, Sev."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"If you're going to have an abortion, talk to him first. Let him know, Sev, he has a right to know. Don't make a permanent mistake that you may not be able to fix later."</p><p> </p><p>"You should answer the phone, Kelly!" Alvin says when Severide answered the door.</p><p>"I knew it was you." He had slept so deep that he did not hear the phone ring, but he didn't say it to the alpha.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Alvin looked at him up and down as Severide folded his arms over his chest, uncomfortable.</p><p>"And why would not I be?"</p><p>"Your bad mood is becoming more and more obvious, Kelly." Alvin sits down on his couch.</p><p>"Have you come here to complain about my mood, Alvin?"</p><p>"No," Alvin move on the couch, "Pulpo made a deal with the feds and he will not be charged with anything, he's a free man now."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>This was the first time he had vomited since he learned of the pregnancy and it was more for the news Alvin gave than for the gestation itself. <br/>
Alvin waited outside the bathroom as he washed his face.</p><p>"Better now?"</p><p>"Yep." </p><p>"Do you want me to take you to the hospital, Kelly?"</p><p>"No, I'm fine. I have an appointment next week, I'll fix it."</p><p>"You have?" Alvin feels the world collapse around him, but he remains calm. "Are you sick or ...?"</p><p>"No, I'm going to change the suppressor, this one doesn't do me any good, that's all."</p><p>"Do you want me to accompany you to the doctor?"</p><p>Severide thinks for a moment. "I'll let you know. Now tell me how Antonio is doing." He wiped his face and left the bathroom</p><p>"Back at his house, I believe. The county will no longer protect him now that there's no formal charge against Pulpo."</p><p>"What do you mean, Alvin? He denounced Adres as Voight wanted and now he's alone to deal with all this shit?"</p><p>"Things got very personal between them and that's why I don't believe he'll be alone, Kelly. Voight wouldn't allow that."</p><p>"This is unbelievable!" Severide went to the wardrobe and reached for a coat, dressing it quickly.</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>"I need to see Antonio."</p><p>"That's not a good idea, Kelly."</p><p>"That's why I need. Antonio is alone because you and your boss can't keep him safe!"</p><p>Alvin takes a deep breath he knows there's no use argue with Severide.</p><p>"I take you there."</p><p> </p><p>Severide breathes slowly the cold air holding his breath to try to keep his stomach calm and not to vomit in front of Alvin, the nausea is now stronger, some nervous reaction, he thinks.</p><p>"If I ask you out, you do it without questions, do you hear me, Kelly?"</p><p>"Damn," he gets out of the car and knocks on the door. Alvin thinks better and decides to wait in the car.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The silent embrace in the room lasted a few minutes, neither of the two Omegas moved away from the other, Severide's larger body curled Antonio and kept his head against the chest, It was the safest place Antonio knew, the closest to a safe home he'd ever had besides Voight. Severide strokes his back and steps back to look at him.</p><p>"I missed you, Antonio."</p><p>"I'm sorry for dragging you down into this mess, Sev."</p><p>"You didn't do all this, Adres is the only one to blame."</p><p>"He's free now, free to do whatever he wants with me and ..."</p><p>"Don't repeat that, we'll find a way and ..."</p><p>"No, I'm not going to hide anymore, he win Sev, as he says; he's everywhere, I can't fight against it."</p><p>"He has a deal, does not he? Maybe he'll stay out of trouble and leave you alone ...Sorry." Severide puts his hand over his mouth and runs to the bathroom. Antonio follows him, worried.</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>"Yes, I went out with Casey yesterday and drank a little ... It's nothing," He is not ready nor even want to talk about his pregnancy yet. "I shouldn't have drink so much."</p><p>"Are you sure? You look pale, Sev!"</p><p>"Yeah, just a hangover, don't worry about it." He tries to change the focus from the subject. "I'm still the same drunk guy, it never changes."</p><p>"I've been with Gabby, do you know she's leaving the country?"</p><p>"Yes, Casey told me about it."</p><p>"She blames me, Sev, and she's right, I brought Adres and ..."</p><p>"She said that? What a selfish bitch!"</p><p>Antonio scolds him with his eyes. "Don't talk like that, Sev!"</p><p>"Sorry ... But where she was when your dad beat you up and forced you out of the house? She never does anything to help you, Antonio."</p><p>"She is not the one to blame for what my father did, Severide. She was just a kid."</p><p>"Antonio, my love ... Don't be this damn martyr! You don't deserve this shit, that's a lie you must stop believing. Your sister has acted like a princess while you passed the hell into your father's hands. She has nothing to blame you for."</p><p>Antonio swallows, doesn't want to argue, he is happy to see Severide again, so he tries to ease the tension.</p><p>"I heard about you and Olinsky getting closer to each other ... What about your aversion to alphas?"</p><p>"It's nothing, we fucked and now I'm kind of knot addicted, but I still think that alphas are stupid. Make no mistake."</p><p>Antonio laughs. "I hope he's treating you well."</p><p>Yes, as the prince I am." Severide puts his arm around his shoulders and pulls him into a hug. "You know, i'm a prince now...I heard you and Voight had a few good moments too."</p><p>"I think I screwed up with him."</p><p>"You'll be fine, Antonio. You're strong and we'll get through this."</p><p>"I missed you too, Severide, but stay away from me, for your own safety. I'm a problem now."</p><p>"Have you not learned that I love trouble, Antonio?"</p><p>"I need to get a lawyer... I can't stand here waiting for him to come and hit me, right?"</p><p>"I have a friend with I can talk, he helped me some time ago, it's not expensive." </p><p>"I appreciate that. I don't have much money now."</p><p>"Maybe Voight might ..."</p><p>"Voight will not help me, he does not want to hear anything about me now, and he's covered in reason. He thinks I quit because I still want to be with Adres."</p><p>"Where did he get that from? Are all alphas stupid or what? Are you sure you want to stay here? It does not seem safe to me. "</p><p>"There are not many places where I can hide from Adres, you know how he is, he will find me and it will be worse."</p><p>"Don't say that again, you can't accept it without fighting, Antonio."</p><p>"I did what I could, Sev. I pray he really leaves me alone now."</p><p>"You know you can stay with me and ..."</p><p>They were still holding each other when Alvin coughed from the door.</p><p>"Antonio," he greeted.</p><p>"Agent Olinsky."</p><p>"Kelly, we have to go back." Alvin is visibly upset. "I'll be waiting in the hall." He makes his presence clear, Severide is his territory and he does not accept competition. Severide has never allowed this type of behavior before and will not accept it now.</p><p>Antonio laughed, he move away from arms Severide still laughing. "Somebody's jealous ..." </p><p>"I can't believe this shitt..." </p><p>"Hey, don't blame him... I am a dangerous Omega and I can start a deadly dispute for you."</p><p>"Hey ... Go ahead, I like it when I'm the reason for a good fight like that. I'm not a piece of meat, Alvin! " Severide says in a louder tone for Alvin to hear from the other side of the door.</p><p>"Geez, I missed you, man!” Antonio feels relaxed for the first time since the night with Voight on the boat. Severide has that power over him.</p><p>Severide looks around the small room, the smile crumbling on his face. "I'm not afraid of this animal and you and the children will be safe with me, Antonio."</p><p>"I can't put you under risk Sev. You're the only friend I have."</p><p>"And how are the children reacting to this?"</p><p>"Eva is fine, she doesn't know much about what's going on. Diego ... Well ... He calls me a 'bitch' all the time now."</p><p>"Do you want me to talk to him, Antonio?"</p><p>"No, you've helped them enough and ... I'm okay, don't worry."</p><p>"Technically ... He's my son and I can try to intervene."</p><p>"Oh ... shut up."</p><p>"I can't wait for this shit to end and...There's something I need you to kno..."</p><p>Alvin opens the door and enters again."Time to go!"</p><p>"Alvin, I swear ..." He barks at Alvin.</p><p>"Go, we'll talk later, don't worry." Antonio says quietly, trying to avoid a fight.</p><p>"You'll be fine?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"My offer is up, you still have the keys, don't you?"</p><p>"Yes, don't worry, Severide, I'll be there if I have to."</p><p>Severide approaches and kisses his face, Alvin growls in response. </p><p>"Stop believing you deserve this shit. You don't deserve this, Antonio."</p><p>He says goodbye to Antonio and leaves.</p><p>They head toward Alvin's car, Antonio watches them from the window.</p><p>"Does he have the keys to your house? I don't have a copy of your keys."</p><p>"Just drive, Alvin!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The best makes me suffer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I said" how unlucky "<br/>And the moon mocked me"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I said I would not change the original story, but I am changing it, I'm thinking about to delete the original story due to the large amount of grammatical errors. Until then, I will be making corrections.</p><p>I need to say that I am loving to remake Alvin's story, I love this character and everything flows naturally with him. This couple enchants me and, I'm excited, even though I don't have feedback, it's the first time in months that I've been excited in this way. Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alvin's decision to finally move into his apartment has more to do with Severide's situation than personal comfort, he was always the type of guy who sleeps in the back of a van if necessary.</p><p>He doesn't really mind sleeping in a real bed, but he needs to make sure that Meredith won't attack Severide again.</p><p>Severide brought some boxes to help him, Alvin doesn't have much after all.</p><p>"Here, let me help you." He takes the box from Severide's arms.</p><p>"Okay, I can take it." Severide complains.</p><p>"Don't worry, I don't want you to get tired."</p><p>"Alvin!"</p><p>"Just stay here with me, okay? I don't even know where to put these things." He looks at the room and decides to place the boxes in a corner near the window. "That's it, it's perfect!"<br/>
He turns to Severide and finds the omega looking curiously at a small box full of old things.</p><p>"Lexi used to do it for me." He walks over and picks up a tangle of bracelets attached to colorful trinkets. "I must have a hundred of these, my girl has always been very creative."</p><p>
  
</p><p>He takes one and puts it on Severide's wrist. "Now you're one of the cool guys."</p><p>Severide smiles, raising his wrist. "Great, now I'm part of your gang of old hippies ..."</p><p>"It's a lifestyle, man, respect your elders."</p><p>"Your daughter, Lexi, she must be a really nice girl, right?"</p><p>"She's the best thing in the world, Kelly. My girl is just perfect." He lets the pride he feels for his daughter show on his face, Severide realizes.</p><p>"You really like that thing about being a father, don't you, Al?"</p><p>Alvin shrugs and looks away at the box again. "I didn't do a lot of good things in this life, Kelly, but Lexi was definitely the best thing I could do." He closes the box. "When she was born I felt that the whole universe was little closer to what I felt for that little person."</p><p>Severide looks at the bracelet on his wrist, there is something written on the balls attached to it. "What does that mean?"</p><p>"'Life is rare', but she wrote it wrong, jewel's details, people pay a fortune for things like that." Alvin smiles. "Even more so when the artist is five years old and is the most beautiful thing in the world."</p><p>"Did you teach your five-year-old daughter to philosophize about life, Al?"</p><p>"No, she taught me ... I just used to existed before she was born..."</p><p>He's was still speaking when he felt Severide's lips on his, the omega's hands work fast taking off his clothes and, in the next minute, they are naked on the living room floor.</p><p>Severide is hungry, desperate to touch and be touched, Alvin takes time to calm him down, not that he's not looking forward to it either, but he won't hurt his omega. Then, he pinches Severide to the floor and holds his arms while kissing his body, taking all the time he needs to calm him down.</p><p>He feels Severide moving his hips looking for contact, his eyes closed, his lips red and swollen from the kiss, sneakily, he looks at the omega's belly, there is nothing there, no sign that there is life under the skin, he wanna talk about it, but he doesn't.</p><p>Beneath him, Severide looks for contact, his mind clouded with lust, he doesn't even consider talking about what's going on, he needs it, needs Alvin to touch him and make him want to submit again.</p><p>Alvin does what Severide wants, the way he needs it, slowly and faster afterwards, pulling groans out of his throat, making him run across the floor, beg, open himself with lust, but the desire to submit is not there.
It just doesn't happen.</p><p>Severide is horny, but not to the point of getting lost at the moment, when Alvin finished and helped him find a comfortable position for the knot, he just wanted to run away.</p><p>Gently, Alvin wiped his thighs, the damp towel stayed there between Severide's legs for longer than usual, as if Alvin wanted to protect him. "I gotta go, Al."</p><p>"You can stay here, if you want to, Kelly."</p><p>"No, I'm on duty tomorrow morning, and I need to rest." Severide responds in a bad mood, he is having trouble buttoning his pants. </p><p>"I meant, permanently, you can live here, I will pay for the rent, you don't have to spend anything."</p><p>Severide is silent for a long minute before continuing to dress. "I don't know if that would be a good idea, Al."</p><p>"You can save some money, and you don't need that many shifts and ..."</p><p>"I don't wanna leave my work." He responds more sharply than he would like. "Besides, I like my apartment."</p><p>"Just think about it, Kelly." </p><p>"I don't think it would work, Al. There are a lot of things between us and, I wish you didn't suggest that I quit my job. I don't want to be kept."</p><p>"Do you wanna talk about it, Kelly? About what is bothering you right now?" Alvin is still sitting on the floor, he use his shirt to cover his private parts.</p><p>"I'm fine, I just don't need to be kept, or treated like a girl ..." He finally manages to button his pants.</p><p>"I need you to be clearer here, Kelly, because I'm a little lost." </p><p>Severide sits on the end of the sofa and searches the floor for his shoes.</p><p>"I like my apartment, Alvin, that's it, I like the way things are now, I don't want to change anything."</p><p>"That is all?" He tilts his head, waiting for a better explanation than that.</p><p>"Yes, that is all."</p><p>"Still, I would like you to feel comfortable here with me, Kelly." </p><p>"I'm." He finds his shoes and puts them on. "I don't want to change that." He bends down and kisses Alvin on the mouth. "I gotta go now." He collects his wallet and keys, leaving Alvin with a strange look on his face sitting there on the floor."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The fact that he's hiding his pregnancy doesn't make any sense, they're doing well, they're in a relationship, at least that's what Alvin thought, maybe he is afraid of rejection.
Alvin's just an old alpha who doesn't understand anything about this new world.</p><p>He does not blame Severide for being in denial, he just wants the omega to have the courage to talk about what he plans to do about their baby. At any other time, he wouldn't think twice about getting the information he needs, but not now, not with Severide, he can't do that anymore. </p><p>They are walking backwards and discarding all the progress they have made in that relationship. He needs to put his life in order, start over and ... Get Antonio off the edge of the bridge.</p><p>"If you're going to jump, you better do it fast, the colder the water the faster death, hypothermia, you know?"</p><p>Antonio returns to himself with the voice of Alvin Olinsky, the alpha is standing beside him, and he didn't even see him approaching.</p><p>"I won't ..." Startled, he looks around looking for Voight or one of Adres's men.</p><p>"We're alone here" Alvin realizing Antonio's concern. "I was going to have some coffee and I saw you there. Come on, I'll buy you some coffee."</p><p>"I can't."</p><p>"You're getting attention here. Soon an entire rescue team will be here to dissuade you from suicide." Alvin explains patiently. "Man, you look awful!"</p><p>Antonio follows Alvin to a cafe near the river. He keeps his hands shaking around the mug of hot chocolate the waitress brought. Alvin keeps his eyes on him.</p><p>"So your 'man' is back in town. That's it?" Antonio narrows his eyes in disgust at Alvin's words. "Sorry, bad joke."</p><p>"Is that what you think? That I'm glad he's back?" Antonio pushes the words out, he wants to get out of here.</p><p>"No. I don't think that. I don't even want to imagine what he's done to you, Antonio."</p><p>"I am fine." He won't let this alpha mock him now, he was already humiliated enough. "What do you want from me?" Antonio swallows the cry, he will not collapse here. "Don't you think I've had enough, Agent Olinsky?"</p><p>"You were alone by the river, that doesn't make a good impression, Antonio, that's why I'm here."</p><p>"That's not funny, Agent Olinsky. I know you don't like me, so leave me alone."</p><p>Antonio doesn't realize he's hyperventilating and losing control. He only notices when he feels Alvin's hands around his shoulders.</p><p>"Breathe slowly. It's alright, Antonio."</p><p>Antonio tries to get away from his touch and bumps into the mug, knocking it to the floor. "I'm sorry ... I gotta get out of here!"</p><p>Alvin follows him through the streets, Antonio is beside himself. He crosses the avenue without looking at the cars and aimlessly. It takes a few minutes for Alvin to reach him and hold him against the side wall of a building.</p><p>"Hey, listen to me, Antonio!" He is breathless and in a state of panic. Alvin squeezes him in his arms. "Breathe with me. I know you know can do that. Just breathe ... hun? Think about your children, Antonio. You need to calm down, they need you!" Alvin feels Antonio's body sagging and he calms down slowly.</p><p>They are silent for a moment until a punch hits Alvin's cheek.</p><p>"Shit!"</p><p>"Don't use my kids to control me like that again!"</p><p>"I didn't know how to bring you back, man. You have a good hand there!"</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"Ok, don't worry. Is there somewhere you wanna go now?"</p><p>Antonio looks around, he has nowhere else to go, he just doesn't want to go home now, Alvin knows why.</p><p>"Come with me, Antonio."</p><p>Antonio knows Alvin's apartment, it was the first hiding place Voight used. He keeps his arms crossed on his chest when he returns to this place, feeling the scent in the air.</p><p>"Sorry for the mess, I moved in yesterday, and I didn't have time to unpack it. Sit somewhere." </p><p>He sits down on the couch and watches Alvin get in the kitchen.</p><p>"Do you want to try that coffee now?" Alvin shouts from the kitchen.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Alvin comes back with two coffee mugs and sits next to him on the couch. "What was that back there, Antonio?"</p><p>"I ..." Antonio blushes, embarrassed. "I have some problems controlling things."</p><p>"Your own nerves?"</p><p>"Yeah. I'm sorry for that punch, I wasn't thinking straight, Agent Olinsky."</p><p>"Did you tell anyone about it?"</p><p>"No, I mean, Hank was the only person ..."</p><p>"Hun, I understand."</p><p>"Don’t tell Sev, please. I already gave him a lot of my shit."</p><p>"He cares about you. Friends are for this, deal with our shit."</p><p>"No, I know he'll be better not knowing what happened."</p><p>"I won't tell. But Voight…"</p><p>"Same for him, please, Agent Olinsky."</p><p>"Alvin, that's my name, Antonio."</p><p>"Alright, Alvin." Antonio doesn’t look at Alvin directly, he keeps his eyes fixed on the coffee mug. "Severide called me a few days ago, he wanted to tell me something, but I couldn't hear him. Adres could be suspicious and, I don't want him to turn against Severide. He must hate me now, right?"</p><p>Alvin scratches his beard. "Let's say he doesn't tell me many things, Antonio, but he doesn't hate you, rest assured. Where is Pulpo now?"</p><p>"He must to introduce himself to Promoter Stone on a daily basis. I don't know what he does there. I don't wanna know."</p><p>"Tell me again how someone like you ends up with a man like that, Antonio?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I've been in this job for over 26 years, I've seen everything you can imagine, and even then, cases like yours still surprise me."</p><p>"Cases like mine? What does that mean, Alvin?"</p><p>"You're a good man. I can’t understand how you ended up in Colombia married to a psychopath like Adres Dias."</p><p>Antonio smiles, the coffee is cooling in the mug. "I can't explain how it happened. One day I was serving in a church, and the other day, I was hiding weed in my sneakers. Things happen so fast when you're 17. Adres was so different, made me part of something, I've never been anything before him. I'd follow Adres to hell if he ask me to, Alvin."</p><p> "Then he brought the hell to you."</p><p>"You can say that." </p><p>"You were young, that's understandable."</p><p>"I knew what kind of business he was doing, Alvin, I knew exactly what was happening when I followed him to Colombia. My life here was not worth staying for, my father hated me, and kicked me out when he found out I...That I had let an alpha tie me.” He laughs from the bitter memory. “I’m not that innocent.”</p><p>“I never said that, but, that doesn’t mean you have to keep living like this.”</p><p>"He's not going to leave me in peace. He doesn't love me or anything like that, it's just insanity. He's obsessed, he's going to kills me."</p><p>"If I know Hank Voight, he will not allow it, Antonio."</p><p>"I don't want him to get involved anymore. Adres is completely insane, if he knows who Hank Voight is, he's going to kill him too."</p><p>"This is not going to happen, Hank is the last person Adres will face, don't worry about him."</p><p>Antonio sighs, he has to go back home soon. "My dad used to call me a 'freak', I didn't know why, he never said my name, never let me have any friend, never been in a pool, no school parties. My clothes were always bigger than me so I knew I should hide something that was in my body, I just didn't know what it was. When I was 16, an alpha approached me, he was good to me, on the next day there were pictures of me scattered all over the school, so I never went back there, Alvin."</p><p>Alvin just listened, intent. Antonio was just venting. He needed it.</p><p>"Besides condoms, I had no idea how to get contraceptives in Colombia, and I was too drunk to remember how to avoid getting pregnant." He says with no proud. “Diego, my son, is acting like my dad used to be. He hates me, and I don't know what else to do about it. I thought that if I gave up denouncing Adres he would forgive me, but, he still hates me and I don't know what to do anymore."</p><p>"With all due respect, Antonio, your son is an asshole and just you can't see this."</p><p>"He's still my son, and I need to take care of him."</p><p>"Who's taking care of you when Adres is home, Antonio?"</p><p>Antonio doesn't respond it. "I gotta go home." Antonio rises and walks to the door. "Can you ask Severide to visit Eva on her way out of school? She misses him."</p><p>"You can talk to him yourself."</p><p>"He's disappointed, I don't know if he's going to want to hear from me now."</p><p>"You know that's not true. Kelly loves you and, I hate it, but it's the truth, he would never be disappointed with you, Antonio."</p><p>"He better stay away now, just tell him to go see her, please."</p><p>"I'll take you home."</p><p>"It's fine..."</p><p>"He loves you, Antonio."</p><p>"Alvin, I already said there's nothing between Severide and I..."</p><p>"I'm talking about Hank, he didn't give up on anything, and, he’s like a sniffer dog searching for faults in the deal between Pulpo and the prosecutor. He won't rest until he's put Adres in jail. I've never seen him like this before. He loves you, Antonio."</p><p>Antonio stood at the door, not knowing what to do next. "I'm an omega in distress, Hank Voight is a protective alpha, it's not love, Alvin, it's just chemistry and instinct."</p><p>"You love him, too."</p><p>"I didn't say..."</p><p>"I've seen him be a protector many times before, but what I'm seeing now is a man in love. There's nothing to do with chemistry or instinct nor be a cop." Alvin gets up and walks up to him. "Stop blaming yourself for the shit that your dad and Adres' has done to you, this may be your last chance to be happy, don't waste it."</p><p>"You don't understand, Alvin ..." </p><p>"I know that you're scared, and that it's paralyzing your mind, I know you tried to be a good boy when everyone around just fucked up things for you. I know you're ashamed to be who you are, Antonio."</p><p>Alvin grabs his wrists and pulls the sleeves upwards, the injuries Adres caused there are purple and visible. Antonio's eyes are wide open and, for the first time, he's looking directly at Alvin's face.</p><p>"You din't deserve this. I don't know what they said to you about being an omega, but, it's all lie! You're not a freak, they are."</p><p>Antonio pulls his arms back and covers his wrists quickly. </p><p>"You don't have to be afraid of him. If your son blames you for that, he's as dangerous as Adres, and maybe, he'd better see what kind of man his father is. It's time to get up. You're not the worthless omega they said to you. Don't you let he takes everything from you."</p><p>"He already done that, Alvin."</p><p>
  
</p><p>When Alvin's phone rang hours later, he knew Voight had a plan, he didn't even question the boss.</p><p>He parked the patrol car by the side of the sidewalk, he is not a traffic cop, but this guy, he would stop with a smile on his lips.</p><p>"Something wrong, officer?" Adres had a fucking stupid grin on his face.</p><p>"A complaint. Can I check on your vehicle?"</p><p>"What kind of complaint?"</p><p>"Get out of the car, Sir!"</p><p>Adres gets out of the car with some reluctantly. Alvin inspects the car and returns with a small bag with a powder inside, he handcuff Adres against the car.</p><p>"You're under arrest for possession of drugs."</p><p>"What? This shit is not mine!"</p><p>"That's what everyone says."</p><p>"You put it there!"</p><p>"Get in the car, we're going for a ride."</p><p>"Do you know who I am, Officer ...?"</p><p>"Olinsky, at your service, get in the car!"</p><p>Sitting in his dark office, Voight waits for Alvin to return.</p><p>"Two days is the maximum we can stop him before the prosecutor bites us in the ass." Alvin says when he finally returns to the district.</p><p>"Lock that idiot in the worst cell in town."</p><p>"Done."</p><p>For two days, Antonio would be safe, long enough for Voight to decide what to do to eliminate Adres.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I don't have great things to tell you</em><br/>
<em>Not many things to make you laugh</em><br/>
<em>Why do I always imagine the worst</em><br/>
<em>And the best makes me suffer"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. "How unlucky"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"The sky doesn't look right<br/>And I am not cured."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severide heard Alvin talking about his meeting with Antonio, he even mentioned the fact that Eva missed him, a twinge went through Severide's chest, maybe it was the way Alvin looked at him on that gray morning, he seemed to know about his little secret, but none of them said nothing.</p><p>That's his first appointment with an obstetrician and he can't even believe he scheduled this himself. However, he's stucked with this little alien and all the shit involving it today.</p><p>Fortunately, that would be the only appointment before the abortion procedure. He is sure that he won't go through any hell pregnancy.</p><p>The nurse call his name, he follows her to the doctor's office.</p><p>"Kelly Severide, please sit down."</p><p>The doctor, an old beta, tells him about the procedure he wil do, and asks if he has any questions, he doesn't have it.</p><p>Some blood's tests, and urine to rule out infections, and a pelvic exam to give him nightmares. Severide always kept them from touching his birth canal. There were some humiliating exams he was forced to do by the time he entered the firehouse and after that, only Alvin touched there.</p><p>He closes his eyes and lets his mind take him away from there. The doctor is fast and the whole ordeal is over soon. Everything is good, it's almost finishing.</p><p>"Don't you put your clothes yet, I want to do a final exam, Mr. Severide."</p><p>He lies waiting for more of this humiliation. The doctor passes an icy gel over his belly and begins an ultrasound. The next minute Severide can visualize a tiny cervical spine on the screen.</p><p>“What is that…?”</p><p>"'That' Mr. Severide is the baby, can you see that? It's the legs and he's stretching them."</p><p>"He's so small." He says in a choked voice.</p><p>"He's only 3 centimeters, but he's growing up and ... Do you want me to continue?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Those are his hands, and he's moving them."</p><p>"Should not I feel it?"</p><p>"It's too early to feel anything."</p><p>"It's a boy?"</p><p>"I can't say with just an ultrasound yet. We can do another exam if you want to know, or just wait."</p><p>"No, it's alright."</p><p>The doctor continues the examination Severide is no longer hearing anything he's saying. His eyes are fixed on the screen and the small image of his son. It's not a heap of cells, not an Alien too. It's his son waving and stretching his tiny legs.</p><p>"Do you want to listen?"</p><p>"Yes." He responds without knowing what the doctor is referring to. Suddenly a quick flush resounds through the room, is fast and uneven. "What is it?"</p><p>"It's the heart, It's normal to be quick in this period and ..."</p><p>A heartbeat! His baby has a heartbeat!</p><p>He can’t kill it!</p><p>"You can change your mind about abortion, Mr. Severide. This is more common than you think. Don't blame yourself for having doubts, that’s part of the process."</p><p>"I just...I need more time, i think..." He gasp.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He spends the rest of the day listening that sound in his mind. </p><p>Eva is happy to see him at the end of class."I thought you didn't like me anymore, Uncle Severide."</p><p>"Never think like that, my angel. I love you."</p><p>"I wish Dad were here. He's always sick now, he'd be happy to see you."</p><p>"I know Eva, things are complicated for him now, but, believe me, your dad knows how to get out of this kind of situation. He's a very strong man."</p><p>"He misses you."</p><p>"I miss him too, baby. We'll see each other soon, and ... Everything will be fine."</p><p>"Can we have ice cream?"</p><p>"How about you tell me about the new school in the meantime?"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Antonio was at the door when Severide left Eva at home. He did not get out of the car, just watched the girl enter the house under his friend frightened eyes.</p><p>There is a message from Alvin in his voicemail saying he is not coming tonight, he is in the district dealing with some red tape.</p><p>Severide fights the urge to call him back and ask to come. He needs to talk to someone. He needs to vent and doesn't want to sleep alone today. He thinks about calling Antonio, but changes his mind when he thinks that Adres might be angry and hurt Antonio because of him.</p><p>"Hun, Al, it's me, can you come? We need to talk, I really need to see you." He hangs up and waits for the alpha's response, but there is none, he sits on the couch and falls asleep right there.</p><p>The next day, the newspapers printed Olinsky's face. The policeman is being charged in a murder case. Severide is sicker than ever. </p><p>"What the hell...?"</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Alvin knew he was in trouble when he saw Severide in the district with a newspaper in his hands, he was having a shitty day and still had to deal with the omega's sharp gaze on him.</p><p>"Can we talk, Al?"</p><p>Alvin just looks at him, he doesn't know how to explain it now, so he grabs his coat and leaves the district leaving Severide behind, Lexi must know about the news by now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the beginning, it was a simple occurrence, nothing they had not done a million times before, a woman called the fire department after a small fire started in her kitchen, but this time, Severide managed to evacuate the second floor of the burning house, and gotta get out of there before the roof collapsed, but he hesitated, and it, almost cost his life.</p><p>"Severide!" Casey screamed before pulling him out and use his own body to protect him from falling. Severide had not even seen Casey come in and drag him through the window.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Severide overhears someone ask, but he is dizzy and  confused, he takes one minute to locate himself and respond.</p><p>Casey is checking his equipment looking for blood or burns.  He looks at Casey is surprised by what he sees in his eyes, fear and concern.</p><p>"Are you okay, Kelly?" Casey asks again.</p><p>"Yes... Yes."</p><p>"Ambulance!" Casey shouts, in a few seconds, Shay stands beside him, checking on Severide.</p><p>"You too, Casey. Let me take a look at you." Sylvie asks.</p><p>"I am fine!" He can only look at Severide, who is still lethargic looking at the second floor window from where they fell.</p><p>"You okay, Casey?” He says when realizes the height of the fall that Matt saved him.</p><p>"I'm good..." He tries to get up, but his chest hurts and he needs to go to the hospital.</p><p>"Go, I'll see you as soon as we're done here." Severide says, really worried now.</p><p>"Do not go back inside, Kelly." He begs as Shay prepares to take him to the ambulance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I showed you my burns ...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Severide came to the hospital as soon as he could, Casey had already been taken care of and, was just resting on the room. He was asleep when Severide arrived and did not wake up when the fireman sat down beside his bed.</p><p>There is a small cut on Matt's forehead, and Severide has never seen him so pale before, he stood there, watching him sleep.</p><p>"I'm still alive, Sev, so stop looking at me like that!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"</p><p>"No. Are you okay, Sev?" Sitting on the bed.</p><p>"Yes. And you? What the doctor said, some broken bone?"</p><p>"Someone fell on me." Casey says, laughing.</p><p>"Man, that was stupid!"</p><p>"I didn't think much, I just thought about the baby and ... I couldn't let you get hurt."</p><p>"Thank you, Matt." Severide rubs his hands nervously, he tends to been an hard person and seeing him so docile leaves Casey confuse.</p><p>"He is fine? I mean, the baby is fine, Sev?" He asks, afraid.</p><p>"Yes. Someone cushioned his fall." Severide smiles, his right hand unconsciously over the belly now. </p><p>Casey smiles relieved. "Hey, if I have to use my body as a cushion for this kid again, you'd better not gain too much weight, Severide."</p><p>"It will not happen again. You were right and, I shouldn't be there, Matt."</p><p>"What are you saying? You saved a lot of people there, Sev."</p><p>"And that almost killed you. I talked to Boden, I'm going to take a leave and, then ... I'll see that later."</p><p>"You'll be in town? I mean, you're not going to disappear again, are you?" There is concern in Casey's eyes again.</p><p>"No, I'm not going anywhere, I'm just going to stay in the fridge for a while."</p><p>"That Fire House isn't the same without you there, Kel."</p><p>"I almost killed you there today, how can you say that?"</p><p>"I've had worse days. That's in my top 5 of perfect days."</p><p>"I hesitated, Matt." Severide confesses, he is no longer laughing. "I saw the fire and hesitated."</p><p>"We all hesitate some times, Severide. You're not the first one."</p><p>"It's different ... I've never felt so scared before ... I did t know what to do, I forgot all the training ... If you were not there I and the baby ..." He swallows. "We would be dead by now."</p><p>"You would have found a way out of there, and you would have done the same for me if you could."</p><p>Severide felt a tear trickle down his cheeks, "I've been an idiot with you for so long. You could have died there because of me."</p><p>"No, man, I have many lives to spare yet. Please, don't cry."</p><p>"I'm sorry, these hormones are driving me crazy."</p><p> </p><p>Alone in the hospital corridor, Severide tries to speak to Alvin again, the alpha doesn't answer him. The phone keeps sending a busy signal, until at the last attempt, a female voice answers, Meredith, he hangs up.</p><p>He should know this now, Alvin is with his family, there is no place for him anymore, he should have known this from the beginning.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Casey was released shortly after some exams. Some firemen came to visit him and cheered as Casey stepped out into the waiting room. </p><p>Casey notices Severide moving away while the others surround him. He knows this sense of failure. Severide's heavy with the guilt of almost causing his death.</p><p>"I'm fine, Kel.” Casey assured him.</p><p>"Let's go, I'll take you guys home!" Herrmann offers.</p><p> Severide's felling bad, stress must have triggered his body. Seeing Casey's shuddering in pain on the backseat doesn't help him feel better.</p><p>He feels his mouth swell with saliva and tries to remain calm and repress slowly, Casey realizes.</p><p>"Herrmann, stop the car now!" Casey yells.</p><p>"What...?" Stopping the car.</p><p>Casey opens Severide's door before he can say anything and, help him out of the vehicle. Herrmann follows him confuse, has no idea what's going on.</p><p>"Take a deep breath, Severide. It's all right, you need to throw up?"</p><p>Severide just shakes his head, he's leaning against the car, eyes closed. He feels Casey's warm hands rubbing his back and this is oddly good. He tilts his body and vomits on the street, it makes his throat ache and, he coughs.</p><p>"Here, take it." He raises his head and picks up the handkerchief Casey is offering and wipes his mouth. Herrmann is looking at him without understanding what is going on here.</p><p>"What I'm doing with my life, Matt?" He leans back in the car and breathes the icy air of the night, Casey is by his side.</p><p>"That's a symptom, that's all. Do you want to go back to the hospital, Sev?"</p><p>"No, I'm fine." He looks around at the empty street that night, just the three of them standing there.</p><p>"I'm sorry ... That's disgusting!"</p><p>"No problem, come on, you need to rest."</p><p>Herrmann didn't many any questions until he left Severide at home. <br/>Casey followed him to the entrance of his building.</p><p>"Are you sure you're feeling all right, Kel?"</p><p>"Yes, go away, Casey, I'll be fine."</p><p>Good old Severide is back and Casey smiles relieved.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Restless, he doesn't want to spend the night alone, his thoughts and guilt are scaring him to death. He hates it. Hates hormones. He hates having entered that burning house. He hates having put himself at risk. He hates to have hurt Casey. He hates Alvin for not being here now and, worst of all, he hates himself for putting his son in this situation.</p><p>Casey's house is an typical suburbian house. Severide never expected less from him, American flag flutters at the entrance and, a lovely garden to match. There's some newspapers thrown in the door, Casey should not pick them up for days.</p><p>"Severide?" Casey is surprised by the visit. Severide looks over his shoulder and sees the blanket on the couch, the TV turned on and, the medicine's on the coffee table. </p><p>"Sorry, I could not stop thinking if you're okay and ... Can I come in, Casey?"</p><p>"Of course, come in."</p><p>Severide has never been here before. They've never been one to make a friendly visit, though he remembers thousands of Casey's attempts to be around. It doesn't help him to feel better.</p><p>"Are you okay, Severide?"</p><p>"Yes ... I just ..."</p><p>He cannot control the crying, Casey is stands in front of him touching his shoulders. "Are you sure you're okay?"</p><p>Severide is wavering through feelings, guilt, loneliness, fear and guilt again. </p><p>"What you did there was stupid and you could be in the hospital now or in the morgue! Don't do it again, Casey, I could not live knowing that you risked your life just because I'm too stupid to know I should not be there. " He's angry with Casey for not understanding the danger of the situation. He is angry and afraid to lose him, he needs to scream and make Casey understand that.</p><p>"We are a team, Sev, this is what we do when there is danger. We jumped without knowing if it will work or not. It was my decision and I would do it again if you or the baby's in danger." That look in Casey's eyes again, Severide feels warm and safe looking him.</p><p>"I was determined to have an abortion and get rid of it. In the hospital, they told me that he had already formed his hands and he could stretch his legs, I didn't know his heart could be so fast, Casey."</p><p>Casey listens carefully, he reaches out and touches his belly. Severide stands still, it's the first time someone touches his belly knowing there's a baby inside.</p><p>"I'm not a coward and I was not trying to kill him. I don't know what happened to me in there, Casey, I couldn't move myself."</p><p>"You don't have to explain yourself, Kel, we're all right here, your baby, you and me, we're all safe. now"</p><p>Severide reaches out and touches Casey's face, there is a small cut on the other firefighter's forehead he slides his thumb over it. Matt closes his eyes feeling his skin shiver under Severide's touch.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I asked the moon</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If you still wanted me "</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Matt's bed is large and comfortable, Severide only realizes it when he feels the blanket touching his skin. Casey is lying on him, kissing, licking and rubbing his lips over his skin. <br/>He sighs when Casey takes off his sweater and, leaves some bruises on show. He turns his head not to look. Matt holds his chin and forces Severide to look into his eyes.</p><p>Casey spends a lot of time kissing his belly. Severide has not gained any weight yet, on the contrary, lost a few pounds by morning sickness. Casey kiss his navel, lightly biting the pubic hair along his belly.</p><p>"Are you sure about this, Sev?"</p><p>Severide doesn't trust his own voice to speak now. "Yeah ..."</p><p>If someone told him that one day it would happen, Severide would certainly be laughing, but here he is lying in Casey's bed, receiving the best oral sex he has ever had.</p><p>Matt's hot mouth is around his cock, he can feel how wet he is now. His mind is moving away from the body and, he just wants to feel and not think about anything. <br/>Severide grabs his hair and groans as Casey slides his fingers through his wet pussy, Casey stands looking at him while doing it, worried about any sign of pain or discomfort coming from the omega. </p><p>Severide is on high, Casey knows where and, how to touch, so he pushes him aside and invites Casey to lie down on him. Casey backs away, he doesn't want to put his weight over Severide, he waits for Severide to decide how to do it.</p><p>Severide lies over Casey's body trying not to put all his weight, his legs around the waist of the alpha and, guides the penetration. </p><p>Caset just holds his hips to prevent him from getting hurt and allows Severide do the rest. Severide sit down slowly on Casey's big and thick cock, he can barely wait for his knot.</p><p>There is no pain. No discomfort, Casey had worked well on leaving him wet and horny enough. <br/>Severide swings his hips making the cock fit perfectly into his canal. Each movement is more pleasurable than the previous one. <br/>Casey's dick is making him touch the sky. He wants to scream now, all he ever hated was to see omegas behaving like tearful bitches and, here he is, having an out-of-body experience because of an alpha cock.</p><p>Casey touches his chest slowly rubbing the nipples then he sits with Severide on his lap and starts kissing his nipples and sucking it slowly.</p><p>He looks at Casey, then something happens and clicks on his mind, they are perfectly compatible!</p><p>Casey's pupils are dilated and he looks only to Severide, as if he is the most precious thing in the world. There is nothing around, just him. Severide feels loved, truly loved, and, he knows he had seen that look on Casey's face many times before, he just ignored it for years. Casey really loves him.</p><p>He is not holding or guiding his hips, none of it. He's letting Severide do what he wants to do, in his own time and speed. Severide likes it. He likes to know he's in control. He decides what to do here. Casey caresses his belly again and warns that his knot is almost ready. Severide decides to stay and get it. He moves a few more times caressing Casey's chest and appreciates the knot stretching his bowels as he reaches the climax.</p><p>Casey's knot is big, thick and warm, hot to take. Severide lies down on Casey's sweaty body, leaning his head on the alpha's shoulders and closing his eyes to enjoy the moment. He feels the alpha's hand caressing his head gently.</p><p>"Are you okay, Kel?"</p><p>Severide moves his hips in response. He's impaled on the alpha's cock, and that's the hottest thing he's ever done. Without guilt. Shameless.</p><p>Casey kisses his head several times, as if he doesn't want Severide  evaporate into the air. Severide wants to tell him to stop and let him sleep, but it's so good that he just allows it. Casey's arms are around him, a hand rests on his belly and stays there. Severide doesn't complain.</p><p>"You don't know how long I've waited for this, Sev."</p><p>Then he falls asleep, Casey's scent is forcing him to rest, he accepts and sleeps lying on the alpha's chest.</p><p> </p><p>He woke up with Casey lying on his arm. The fireman did not realize he was being watched, his fingers caressing Severide's navel, the thumb slides to the navel and comes back to the edge, it takes Severide a minute to realize that Casey is trying to create some strange kind of connection with the baby, he laughs making his belly shake and Casey realizes that he is awake.</p><p>"He will jump, his navel will jump out." Casey says playfully.</p><p>"No, he won't." Severide tilts his head to look at his navel.</p><p>"In fact, he's already jumping. It's not like before."</p><p>"How do you know that, Matt?"</p><p>"I just know ... Your hips are changing and ... Your breasts too..."</p><p>"Chest, I have a chest, not breasts, Casey!"</p><p>"Well, you can call whatever you want. Your baby won't call it by name. He'll just cry and you'll be happy to offer them to him."</p><p>"I need to go..."</p><p>"Please, stay a little more, Sev."</p><p>"What...?"</p><p>"I want you stay a little longer here."</p><p>"Matt ..."</p><p>"No, I have not woken up yet ... I'm still dreaming and ..." He kisses Severide again. Severide pushes him away.</p><p>"Don't kiss a pregnant person in the morning."</p><p>"It's 11:00 in the morning. Can I kiss you again?"</p><p>"You never give up, do you?"</p><p>"I waited so long for you to let me touch you, Severide."</p><p>"Don't say that. You were married to Gabby."</p><p>Casey is speechless and his eyes gets blur, Severide regrets saying that.</p><p>"I'm sorry ... It must be difficult for you."</p><p>"I don't wanna talk about it yet, Sev. Just be sure that I'm very happy right now and, nothing else matters."</p><p>Severide feels his mouth salivate with the onset of a new wave of nausea. Casey gets up and helps him sit down.</p><p>"I'll get you something to drink."</p><p>"No, Matt ..."</p><p>Casey disappears down the hall, Severide goes to the bathroom and takes a shower. His conscience awakens as he washes his body, and a wave of guilt squeezes his chest.</p><p>He thinks about Alvin, although they don't have an established relationship, they still sleep together and Severide is pregnant with his son. Despite the alpha's weird behave lately, Severide feels that they still need to talk about it.</p><p>Casey returns to the room shortly after Severide leaves the bathroom. The omega is wrapped in a towel looking at a violin on a dresser.</p><p>"Do you play violin, Matt?"</p><p>Casey had a mug in his hands, he handed it to Severide, ginger tea.</p><p>"Sometimes. I don't play much lately to be honest."</p><p>"I never knew that." He takes a sip of the ginger tea.</p><p>"There's a lot we don't know about each other, Kel."</p><p>The smile on Casey's face is the most sincere and loving thing Severide has seen in years. He had never realized that glint in his eyes before. All those years working alongside Casey and, he had never looked into his eyes.</p><p>Casey leans for another light kiss on his lips. "I cannot give you what you want, Matt."</p><p>"You don't know what I want, Kel."</p><p>"I'm pregnant and, that's more than I can handle now. Don't look at me like that."</p><p>"I've known you for over six years, Kelly Severide. I know all the names of every person you've been involved with, and I've been waiting for you're here with me... Do you really think I care if you are pregnant from someone else? "</p><p>Severide takes another sip of the tea. "I'm not looking for a father for my son, Matt. He already has one."</p><p>"I can be whatever you want, Sev. I don't care. I just need to be with you, to know that you are safe and well."</p><p>"Matt I ... I need to leave." Moving away from him.</p><p>"She knew it, Gabby knew it."</p><p>"What?" Turning back to Casey.</p><p>"Gabby knew that I ... She always knew. I promised that I would try to stay away from you and get over it, but ... I couldn't, so she left."</p><p>Severide thought Gabby was gone because of Antonio. There are tears in Matt's eyes now. He sits on the edge of the bed and, Severide doesn't remember seeing him so sad before..</p><p>"I'm sorry, Matt."</p><p>"Have you told Alvin about the baby?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I wanted to make sure I wanted to keep or ..." </p><p>"And you have it now?"</p><p>"It's not so bad, I think I can do that, be a dad."</p><p>"You'll be a great dad, Sev. I know that."</p><p>Severide approaches him again and Casey hugs him around the waist, his face against the omega's belly, he kisses and perfumes Severide's skin.</p><p>"He's a lucky man, Sev."</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"And you and I ... We were totally safe ..."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>